【OVERBOARD】
by Kurayami Mirai
Summary: Bakugô Katsuki es sólo un príncipe desterrado, y a pesar de esto, decidió que una bandera negra sería el símbolo perfecto que marcaría su vida. Nada puede separarlo de la línea que separa el cielo del mar. Hasta que conoce a un ser místico y hermoso. Un ser que sólo deberías existir en las leyendas. Un ser que ha decidido entrar en su vida para quedarse y poner su mundo de cabeza.


【Un prisionero es un predicador de libertad】

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

* * *

 ** ** _«_**** ** _Susurran_** ** _algunos, pero nadie les cree. Yo sí les creo cuando dicen, que el beso de una sirena puede salvar a un hombre de morir ahogado. Después de todo, fui salvado por un_** ** _tritón._** ** ** _»_****

* * *

.:·:.

.:·:..:·:.

.:·:. **Prefacio**.:·:.

.:·:..:·:.

.:·:.

* * *

Esa noche despertó en el calabozo. Un lugar fétido y arenoso con un poco más de tres metros de espacio. Una antorcha en la pared es lo único que le brinda un ápice de calidez a su situación, aunado al arrullo del oleaje que golpea contra la costa. Los bandazos de las olas son tan fuertes que por momentos se hacen intrusas y se cuelan por la pequeña ventana con barrotes. Para agregar un poco de ardor a su furia, esa noche no hay luna y el cielo está lleno de nubarrones que prometen traer una tormenta.

Esa es la última visión de un hombre que morirá en la mañana.

Se muerde el interior de las mejillas para no soltar otro alarido desgarrador. Con la espalda desnuda pegada a la pared, da empujones usando sus brazos engrilletados como una maza. Hace lo posible por romper sus cadenas, pero sus intentos se frustran golpe tras golpe. Pese a esto y al dolor de sus heridas, vuelve a golpear, ignorando el líquido caliente y rojizo que le quema la piel.

—¡Guardias! ¡Con un demonio, Guardias! —Grita una vez más, su garganta lastimada por el sobreesfuerzo hace que su voz se escuche mucho más ronca, y ni esto lo para.

Él grita.

Nadie responde.

El tintineo de las cadenas va y viene mientras se arrastra por el mugriento suelo en busca de algo que lo ayude a soltarse. Salvo por los huesos de los que alguna vez ocuparon esa celda, en el lugar sólo hay lodo, piedras y ratas muertas.

—¡Guardias! —Insiste, golpeando con las cadenas en la pared—. ¡Yo no lo maté! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Yo no lo maté, maldición! ¡No lo maté!

Sumido en la ira y el dolor, se deja caer de lado sobre el suelo cenagoso. No es que no puedan escucharlo, es que nadie le cree. El Príncipe de Kastria fue encontrado en la habitación Real con sangre en sus manos y el rey... muerto a sus pies. O al menos, eso es lo que ellos dicen. No puede recordar con claridad, sólo que se fue a la cama como cada noche y que despertó sobre el cadáver de su padre.

Enji, el Capitán de la Guardia Real, fue el primer testigo. Él sólo entró en la habitación derribando las puertas, y al ver tremendo espectáculo, no pudo hacer más que inculpar al único criminal visible.

El príncipe.

Y ahora, que no está seguro si realmente lo hizo o no, casi se ha rendido a su destino, uno que terminará mañana a primera hora cuando, en frente de todo el reino, su cabeza sea separada de su cuerpo para caer en un canasto.

Traición a la corona.

Asesinato.

Locura.

Esos son algunos de los cargos de los que se le acusa y de los cuales no puede zafarse aunque luche con todas sus fuerzas. Casi se ha resignado... Casi.

— _Pss_. —Un nuevo sonido llega a sus oídos—. Su Alteza. ¡Oye!, príncipe Katsuki.

Se incorpora lentamente luego que una piedrita le cayera en la cabeza. Dándose la vuelta, parpadea confundido cuando ve a Kirishima Eijiro, el Subteniente de la Guardia Real _—y su mejor_ _amigo—_ arrodillado frente a la puerta de barrotes.

—¿Eijiro?

—No te preocupes, hermano. Te sacaré de aquí.

Bakugô no puede creer lo que se desarrolla en frente de sus propios ojos. Es alucinante que Eijiro aparezca, aún con su uniforme y su charretera negra adornada con una estrella dorada de ocho puntas: Símbolo inconfundible de su posición en la Guardia Real; siendo un soldado fiel a su reino y a sus ideales, pero sobre todo a sus amigos, Eijiro ha venido a romper la ley, sólo por salvarlo.

Con sigilo, saca un aro de llaves del interior de su chaqueta y abre los gruesos enrejales. Entra en la celda y en el mismo aro, busca las que abren sus grilletes.

—Démonos prisa, no tardarán en darse cuenta de que los guardias de allá afuera no están precisamente tomando una siesta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —No es que sea un desagradecido, es sólo que Katsuki sabe lo que su gente hace con los traidores. Si los descubren, Eijiro sufrirá un destino mucho peor al suyo.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Sólo corre.

Abre la boca para decir algo más, pero se lo piensa mejor y en vez de eso sigue al pelirrojo por los corredores iluminados por antorchas. Sus pasos resuenan con un eco feroz, dejándole los pelos de punta por temor a que alguien más los escuche. Aun así, Eijiro no se detiene, sigue corriendo por el laberinto de roca hasta que llegan a las catacumbas de la ciudad.

—Es por aquí, Su Alteza. —Dice y se detiene junto al conducto de cloacas con una antorcha en su mano—. Saldremos por el alcantarillado hacia la costa.

Katsuki juraría que nunca había visto a su amigo tan serio. La luz de la antorcha ilumina sólo la mitad de su rostro, dejando su perfil en sombras. Si no lo conociera, diría que se ve... siniestro.

La noche sin luna ya no le parece tan desagradable una vez que salen del alcantarillado. Sin una pizca de luz en el cielo, es casi imposible que los guardias sobre las almenas puedan percibirlos. Kirishima entierra la antorcha en la arena, apagándola, al tiempo que introduce dos dedos en su boca y hace un agudo chiflido. Al instante se escucha en la lejanía un sonido idéntico.

—Esa es la señal. No te preocupes. Te sacaremos de aquí sano y salvo —dice el _ex_ Subteniente de la Guardia, con una mueca de suficiencia en el rostro.

—¿Cuál es el maldito plan?

—Sólo sígueme.

El príncipe camina en silencio detrás de su amigo, con la gratificante sensación de la arena húmeda y fría acariciando sus pies descalzos, o la frescura de la brisa nocturna salpicando su rostro con ligeras gotas del mar. Luego de tres días en el calabozo, algo tan simple le parece maravilloso; nunca antes había apreciado tanto la libertad.

Sigue a Eijiro, serpenteando entre los pedruscos de la costa hasta que, con la boca abierta, avista una pequeña embarcación preparada para adentrarse a la mar, escondida detrás de un desprendimiento. El bote de dos velas no es muy grande, pero parece veloz y resistente a la furia del océano.

Kirishima camina hacia él.

—Katsuki, no te quedes ahí de pie. Tenemos que irnos. —Dice, mostrando un poco más de esa confianza con la que siempre trató al príncipe.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —pregunta mientras trota hacia la embarcación, que está perfectamente acomodada sobre una improvisada rampa de madera.

Kirishima se limita a rodar los ojos y subir por la escalera de soga que cuelga por el lateral del barco. Katsuki lo observa desde la arena, sin saber si debería seguirlo o esperar una señal. Eijiro, al ver que el príncipe no lo sigue, se asoma detrás de la baranda mostrando un rostro desesperado.

—Maldición, date prisa.

Katsuki sube también, sus pies vacilando en cada escalón de soga hasta que llega a la baranda. Eijiro lo sostiene por un brazo y con un salto, cae en la cubierta del bote. Un puñado de hombres se le acerca. Puede reconocerlos a todos, la mayoría pertenece a la servidumbre desde que son pequeños. Entre ellos, Kaminari Denki y Sero Hanta.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí, idiotas? ¿Saben cuáles son las consecuencias de sus actos? —pregunta, sin podérselo creer.

—Sólo métete una cosa en tu cabeza Real, _Su Alteza_. —Dice Eijiro, pasándole una mano por los hombros de forma confianzuda—. No estás solo.

Katsuki siente que su corazón se detiene, al menos, por dos segundos. Con un extraño ritmo en su respiración, baja la cabeza para ocultar la honesta sonrisa que surca su rostro. Todos ellos se ponen en peligro por ayudarlo. Serán desertores, traidores a la corona. Ninguno podrá volver jamás. Sin embargo ahí están, obsequiándole sonrisas cómplices y gestos de bienvenida.

Alguien grita, _'¡Viva el príncipe de_ _Kastria_ _!',_ y él, que nunca ha sabido expresar sus emociones, levanta su puño en el aire y responde:

—¡Salgamos de este asqueroso reino, imbéciles! ¡Aquí no nos queda nada! ¡Síganme y yo les pagaré lo que han hecho por este Príncipe sin corona!

Los hombres gritan efusivos, lazando maldiciones a la vida que dejan atrás y alabanzas a lo que les espera. Dejarán sus tierras para ser dueños de sí mismos con el príncipe entregándoles protección, seguridad y camaradería. Katsuki, sin saberlo, se ha ganado toda una tripulación completamente fiel.

El pesado viento nocturno golpea las olas contra los laterales del barco cuando los troncos que sirven de rampa son retirados y la nave se adentra en la inmensidad del océano. Katsuki se sostiene de una soga para suspenderse sobre el barandal de la popa. El castillo donde vivió toda su vida se aleja junto con sus memorias. No siente nada por el hogar que deja atrás, ni una pizca de remordimiento o tristeza.

—¿Cuál es plan, _Capitán_ _Katsuki_? —Kirishima lo saca de su propia cabeza, palmeando su espalda en un gesto fraternal.

Con los ojos clavados en el risco costero donde se alza el castillo, esboza una indescriptible sonrisa antes de alzar la mirada por encima de su hombro. Sostiene la soga con ambas manos para girar sobre la baranda hasta quedar de frente a los hombres, que esperan ansiosos una orden de su parte.

—¡Iremos a donde nos plazca! ¡Haremos lo que queramos hacer! ¡Tomaremos lo que necesitamos! ¡Quiero que cada maldito reino tema nuestro nombre! ¡Que Kastria desee no haberme traicionado nunca! ¡Y cuando estemos listos, regresaremos más fuertes para tomar lo que nos pertenece!

Los hombres gritan otra vez, con Kirishima a la cabeza para animar los vítores y exclamaciones. Un discurso, dependiendo de cuán emotivo sea, es capaz de definir entre la lealtad absoluta de un hombre... y la traición.

—¿Y cuál es el rumbo, Capitán? —Grita Denki con su espada en alto.

Katsuki extiende su sonrisa y alza los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo como si en cualquier momento fuese a prender el vuelo.

—Me importa un carajo el rumbo. ¡El horizonte es el límite!

* * *

La luna se alza en lo alto, manchando de tonalidades azules y blancas el océano a sus espaldas. Trepa la gran muralla de piedra con la esperanza de no ser descubierto, la sangre bombeando furiosa dentro de sus venas. Una vez arriba, se escabulle entre las almenas de la fortaleza, asesinando sin piedad a los guardias que hacían sus rondas.

Sus dos hombres más leales lo siguen con sigilo, zigzaguean por entre las antorchas y se infiltran en el interior del castillo. Con sus túnicas negras logran camuflarse en las sombras de las enormes pilastras hasta que llegan al corredor de los aposentos privados de la familia Real.

Tres años han pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, pese a esto, recuerda cada recoveco como la palma de su mano. Aunque hay un nuevo rey y el castillo haya sido remodelado; aunque la guardia sea mayor que en aquellos días, Katsuki y sus hombres logran infiltrarse sin ser vistos.

Está allí para cobrar venganza del verdadero asesino de su padre.

El antiguo Capitán de la Guardia resultó ser un hombre manipulador y despiadado capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lo que desea. Katsuki, después de su fuga, comenzó a tener vagos recuerdos de lo que sucedió esa noche. Durante la cena, Enji, con retos vivarachos, lo hizo beber de su copa de vino. Fue drogado para luego ser inculpado del asesinato del rey. Y ahora Enji reina sus tierras después de casarse con su madre.

Pero Katsuki está ahí para cambiar las cosas. Tomará venganza del verdadero traidor, de su hijo, el príncipe vigente, y de su madre, la cual nunca creyó en él y fue la primera en levantar el dedo para dar la orden de su ejecución.

No hay nada que lo haga cambiar de idea. Para recuperar Kastria, los tres deberán morir.

—Debes darte prisa —dice Eijiro una vez que los dos guardias que vigilan la habitación del matrimonio Real están inconscientes en el suelo.

—No me digas qué hacer, bastardo.

Katsuki se quita la capucha de su túnica, dejando su identidad al descubierto.

—No tardarán en descubrir a los infelices de allá afuera.

Denki señala los ventanales donde se pueden ver las cañoneras de la muralla.

—Hagan su parte, y yo haré la mía.

Sus hombres esconden a los guardias para tomar sus ropas y suplantarlos. Llevaban libreas, no armaduras, así que no fue un gran problema hacer el cambio. Una vez que ocultan la evidencia, Katsuki toma su espada y abre los portones de la habitación.

Todo se encuentra en sombras a excepción de la luz azulada que se cuela por las ventanas. El antiguo príncipe percibe a simple vista que la habitación no es como la recuerda y que hay cosas que antes no estaban, como el armario de espadas antiguas, o la aljaba lustrada en oro junto al majestuoso arco. Esto le provoca un mal sabor de boca y mientras se acerca al lecho, peor es el malestar.

Quien descansa allí no es el matrimonio Real, sino el actual Príncipe e hijo del verdadero traidor: Todoroki Shôto.

Katsuki no sabe si a Enji le remordió la conciencia y por eso decidió cambiar de habitación, o sólo quiso ser precavido. Fuera lo que fuere, lo ha puesto en un aprieto. Hubiera preferido tener primero su cabeza, pero a veces las cosas no salen como deseas. En fin, se conformaría con el príncipe... por ahora.

Alza su cimitarra enjoyada, listo para rebanar. Con ambas manos sostiene el cabo y balancea la pesada hoja por encima de su cabeza antes de bajar sus brazos con fuerza... pero se detiene, justo cuando el filo de la espada roza el pálido cuello de su víctima.

Escucha unos golpes en alguna parte de la alcoba, fuerte y constante, como los bandazos de las olas.

No están solos.

Separa despacio el arma del durmiente, con cuidado de no despertarlo; sería malo que advirtiera a esa _otra_ presencia que se encuentra en peligro. Atraviesa la habitación, siguiendo el ruido hasta que se detiene justo en frente de la pared adornada con apliques de oro. No hay nada además del enorme cuadro de un barco velero con la bandera de Kastria en el mástil.

Katsuki se habría asombrado de no ser porque esa fue la antigua habitación de sus padres. Sin titubear jala el segundo aplique que, como una palanca, sede fácilmente y abre una puerta oculta en la pared.

Escaleras. Eso es lo que lo espera detrás del compartimento. Unas interminables escaleras de piedra que conducen al laberinto subterráneo de la fortaleza. Lo que su padre le contó en su tiempo, es la ruta de escape del Rey.

Los golpes se hacen estridentes y el desertor baja a toda velocidad para silenciarlo. Es increíble que Shôto no haya despertado. O tiene el sueño muy profundo, o el hombre está acostumbrado a sentir aquellos golpes durante la madrugada.

Él apostaría por lo segundo.

Por la extraña limpieza en aquella ruta _—que no debería abrirse a menos que sea una emergencia—,_ Katsuki juraría que el bastardo la usa diariamente. Con cada escalón que baja se le ocurren ideas tontas o descabelladas

¿Prostitutas?

¿Una sala de torturas?

Su propia ocurrencia le provoca una carcajada que se rehúsa a soltar por todo lo alto.

Pero la sorna se le va a los pies una vez que pisa el último peldaño. La boca del desertor se abre al tiempo que sus cejas se alzan hasta el nacimiento de su cabello. De todas las ideas que se le ocurrieron, ésta, definitivamente, fue la última. Siendo sincero, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza.

En sus viajes alrededor de los catorce mares, él ha visto todo tipo de cosas fantásticas e inconcebibles. Cada maldito reino tiene su propia maravilla y debe admitir que más de una lo ha dejado desencajado. Pero esto... esto es algo más allá de lo imposible, más allá de lo imaginable. Escuchó mil veces leyendas sobre ellos y mil veces se burló, alegando que era una tontería.

Pero no es una tontería.

Y es que ahí, en frente de él, hay una hermosa criatura encerrada en un enorme estanque de cristal. Con las manos apoyadas en el vidrio, lo observa como la cosa más curiosa del mundo. Sus enormes ojos verdes hacen un recorrido a través de él, como si Katsuki fuese la verdadera cosa fantástica.

Los halos de luz que se cuelan por los respiraderos, tocan el agua para dejar en las paredes, el suelo y el techo, un magnífico espectáculo de destellos azules. Todo se envuelve en un ambiente mágico que a Katsuki le deja sin aliento.

Pero no se compara. Definitivamente no se compara a _él_. Lo fantástico es ese chico de piel brillante y pálida con delgadas membranas entre sus dedos. Pequeñas y traslúcidas aletas adornan sus antebrazos y el contorno de su espina dorsal. Y lo más importante; debajo de la pelvis su cuerpo deja de ser humano para ser completamente el de una criatura marina. Las escamas, como esmeraldas, centellean debajo del agua, provocando en Katsuki una completa parálisis de su pulso.

El pequeño tritón lo observa con total interés para después cerrar sus puños y golpear el cristal. Sus ojos se llenan de angustia, su boca abierta en una especie de ruego. De no ser porque se encuentra debajo del agua, juraría que estaba llorando. El tritón vuelve a golpear el vidrio, primero con sus manos y después con su aleta. Por la forma desesperada en que comienza a moverse, Katsuki intuye que necesita salir con urgencia. El agua se vuelve turbia con cada aletazo y el chico se ve cada vez más atormentado.

Los pies del desertor se mueven por sí solos, impulsándolo hacia delante hasta que sus manos tocan la pared transparente. Los labios del chico se mueven, emitiendo una súplica que Katsuki no puede escuchar, pero sí entender.

Sin pensárselo dos veces levanta su cimitarra con ambas manos y balancea sus brazos hacia el cristal. El estallido que provoca ¡casi lo mata! Los trozos de vidrio salen disparados junto con el torrente de agua. El cuerpo del chico colisiona con el suyo, llevándolos a rodar por el suelo hasta que la espalda de Katsuki se estrella contra la pared.

—¡Ah! —La sorpresa lo metió en un grado de estupidez bastante patético, donde se quedó con la boca abierta cuando el chico abrió los brazos y se lanzó sobre él, provocando que tragara toda la maldita agua del estanque.

Tose estrepitosamente mientras, de rodillas, sostiene su garganta que se ha inundado de agua. La respiración se le vuelve poco a poco menos trabajosa hasta que sus pulmones responden debidamente.

Katsuki carraspea furioso y se voltea hacia el responsable de todo. El joven en cuestión yace sobre el suelo de roca con los ojos cerrados y una expresión apacible en el rostro.

—Mierda, se ha desmayado. —Gruñe, acercándose para apreciarlo más de cerca. El cabello, de un verde oscuro, se adhiere a la frente y las mejillas y él, cabreado, muerde las ganas de apartarlo para despejar su rostro.

La piel del tritón absorbe toda la humedad que lo rodea, convirtiéndose en algo tan terso y suave que Katsuki no puede resistir los deseos de tocarlo. De rodillas, lo acoge en sus brazos para recostarlo sobre sus piernas. Con la excusa de _sólo quiero verlo más de cerca_ , rosa la punta de su nariz contra su cuello y asciende por su mandíbula hasta la zona detrás de su oreja. Aspira fuerte en su cabello, embriagándose con el olor del océano perfectamente representado en él.

La frialdad poco a poco abandona el cuerpo menudo, que comparado al enorme y robusto cuerpo del desertor, parece que si lo abraza demasiado fuerte se romperá.

Katsuki quiere tocarlo un poco más, pero se detiene. No por compasión o algún tipo de respeto. Bakugô Katsuki es cualquier cosa menos un hombre compasivo. Es debido al vapor que comienza a emanar de su piel y ahora parece que se ha hecho de fuego.

Las manos de Katsuki se queman.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Lo suelta con rudeza, dejándolo caer contra el duro suelo apenas los vapores aumentan. Entonces, como si la situación no fuese lo suficientemente fantástica, los vapores se disipan lentamente para mostrar algo asombroso.

La aleta, las escamas, las membranas y todo lo demás... han desaparecido.

Frente al asesino de los mares está sólo un humano inconsciente y completamente desnudo.

Bakugô suelta un taco por todo lo alto, barriendo su ardiente mirada por cada pedazo de piel, cada peca y cada ondulación de sus músculos, tomando nota de los detalles para asegurarse de que no se está volviendo un completo lunático. El chico era mitad pez hace un minuto, no lo imaginó. ¡Por el maldito infierno que no lo hizo!

En lo que hace el magistral intento de digerir todo aquello, sus ojos se alzan hacia la pared de vidrio hecha pedazos, ve su reflejo absorto, y un brillo en el cristal de repente encandila su visión. Pese a la repentina ceguera, Katsuki se estira para tomar su cimitarra y alzarla por encima de su cabeza. Se escucha un crujido metálico, al parecer, el de un filo que pretendía rebanarle la espalda.

El chasquido entre los metales provoca un instante de chispas que el bandido aprovecha para levantarse del suelo y enfrentar a su agresor. Allí, de pie y con una espada lista para asesinarlo, está Todoroki Shôto. Su gesto frío y calculador sufre de manchones de odio que a Katsuki le provoca una carcajada.

—Vaya, vaya. El _Principito_ se ha levantado. —Se burla sin ningún reparo, deteniendo el segundo sablazo de Todoroki.

Las espadas se encuentran en frente de ambos rostros, el reflejo de cada uno marcado como un estigma en la hoja del contrario. Furia por un lado, socarronería por el otro.

—¿No deberías estar violando vírgenes o algo así, _Pirata_?

Bakugô chasquea sus dientes y empuja con su antebrazo para apartar a Shôto, que trastabilla hacia atrás, pero se recompone a tiempo para recibir el ataque del pirata. Golpe tras golpe Bakugô utiliza toda su fuerza, logrando que Shôto retroceda hasta que su espalda toca la pared. Katsuki levanta su arma, empuja con ella y Todoroki apenas esquiva la hoja agachando su cabeza.

Obviamente está en desventaja con el desertor, que tras años de luchas y asesinatos tiene una experiencia mucho mayor a la suya. Había escuchado algunos rumores desde que el _Príncipe Desertor_ desapareció. Los mares tiemblan ante la mención de su nombre y ningún rey o monarca de los catorce reinos se ha salvado de su ira hacia la corona. Con sangre se ha hecho de un nombre. Uno que las nodrizas usan para asustar a las crías malcriadas.

Ground Zero.

Debe admitir que al comienzo le provocó gracia. El tipo egoísta y egocéntrico que conoció durante su infancia, un día es el terror de los mares. De no ser por las pocas víctimas que sobreviven a sus ataques y que llegan a casa traumadas para contar las despiadadas hazañas del pirata, Todoroki se habría burlado de los mitos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ahora, que lo tiene en frente, no puede hacer más que confirmar los rumores.

Aquel _bueno para nada_ , poco honesto y gruñón que no hacía más que llorar cuando nadie lo veía, está ahora ahí, de pie con su imponente figura y su arete de Capitán. Bakugô, además, es más alto que él, rozando los dos metros. Sus hombros anchos y fibrosos mantienen su figura imponente, con un pecho fuerte y un rostro que, de momento, parece lleno de sabiduría.

Es alguien completamente diferente. Ya no es el _Príncipe Desertor de Kastria_. Ahora es Ground Zero quien le sonríe como lo haría una bestia en frente de su presa. Todoroki, que es el mejor soldado de la fuerza, no se cree capaz de hacerle frente. Así que con todo el orgullo y la dignidad que es capaz de reunir, grita:

—¡Guardias!

El rostro de Katsuki sufre una transición de la diversión al asombro y después a la ira.

—¡Puto cobarde! —Se abalanza sobre Shôto con un grito iracundo, pretendiendo rebanarle la cabeza. El príncipe vigente logra repelerlo, con esquives hace tiempo para que lleguen sus refuerzos, pero la furia de Katsuki mezclada con su fuerza brutal le hace demasiado difícil mantenerse en una pieza.

Bakugô sabe que es momento de la retirada, aunque muere por despedazar a la _Princesita Mitad-Mitad_. Aun así, sus años en el mar le han dejado más de una enseñanza, entre ellas, que una retirada a tiempo puede ser también una victoria. Alza la vista por encima de su hombro, busca al culpable de que sus planes se hayan frustrado y al encontrarlo en el suelo donde mismo lo dejó, traza su siguiente plan con una sonrisa demoniaca.

El tritón es la clave, está seguro.

Mira a Todoroki y dice—: ¿Sabes? El trono es para los imbéciles. Yo prefiero la libertad.

Oh, eso se siente como un verdadero insulto. Shôto se abalanza para atacarlo, dejándose llevar por la ira; descuido que él aprovecha para esquivarlo y con un golpe en la cabeza sacarlo del camino. Entonces corre hacia la criatura para envolverlo con su túnica y, como un costal, cargarlo sobre su hombro.

Debería matar al hijo del traidor, pero sin el paradero de los reyes, ni una buena 'agenda', sería como ponerse la soga al cuello. Una retirada estratégica también es un buen plan. Así que sube las escaleras y sale de la habitación para encontrar a Denki y Eijiro noqueando a los guardias llamados por el príncipe.

—¿Qué demonios pasó allá adentro? ¿No se supone que volverías con la cabeza del rey? —grita Denki con la respiración en un hilo, encargándose del último guardia.

—Surgieron contratiempos. Cambio de planes. —Admira rápidamente su alrededor. Los refuerzos se acercan desde el tercer corredor y ya deben haber cercado las escaleras. También debieron notar a los hombres muertos en el exterior del castillo.

Maldición. Si no hubiese tardado tanto ahora estaría en su nave con las tres cabezas de sus enemigos colgadas en su pared como trofeo.

—¿Qué demonios traes ahí? —Pregunta Kirishima _—más bien exclama—,_ en cuanto ve el bulto de tela sobre su hombro.

Denki entonces se voltea para verlo con una expresión de absoluta molestia.

—Tenemos nulas posibilidades de salir de aquí, ¿y tú te traes un premio de consuelo?

—Algo tengo que sacar de aquí, o de lo contrario todo habrá sido en vano. —Dice, pero no lo mira. Con la vista enterrada en los ventanales que conectan con la muralla, Katsuki esboza una sonrisa—. Además, las posibilidades de salir de aquí, no son nulas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

Es la rápida respuesta de Kirishima.

Conoce demasiado bien a Katsuki. No sólo por los años en los que le sirvió como guardaespaldas, sino por el tiempo que llevan como compañeros de crimen. Su capitán los ha sacado siempre de las situaciones más difíciles, cumpliendo con su promesa de la victoria absoluta.

—¿Confían en mí? —pregunta, mirando a sus hombres más leales directamente a los ojos.

—Sabes que sí. —Responden al unísono.

Katsuki, que le gusta ser despiadado, amplía su macabra sonrisa antes de decir:

—Entonces síganme.

Corre trasversalmente al corredor y apretando al bulto sobre su hombro, atraviesa los cristales del ventanal, que estallan en cuanto su espada colisiona antes que su cuerpo, evitando así heridas mayores.

—Está completamente loco. —Suspira Denki mientras golpea su frente con la palma de su mano.

Kirishima lo mira con una sonrisa y él le devuelve una mirada horrorizada.

—Ah, no. Que el capitán esté loco no quiere decir que yo también lo esté.

—Oh, vamos, Denki. Será divertido.

—Dije que no, Eijiro.

Denki trata de mantenerse firme, pero Kirishima toma su mano e inicia la carrera, arrastrándolo consigo hacia la ventana.

—¡Suéltame, maldición! ¡Están locos!

Kirishima ignora las negativas de su pareja, suelta una estruendosa carcajada y coloca un pie en el alfeizar para tomar a Denki en brazos y lanzarse junto con él al vacío.

—¡Eijiro! —grita, aferrándose al cuello del pelirrojo en cuanto la sensación de caída provoca un vuelco en su estómago. Denki sufre de un espasmo cuando el contacto del agua helada se le cuela por los poros—. ¡Con un demonio, está fría!

—¡Sabía que el capitán tenía un plan!

Kirishima sale a la superficie para volver a hundirse cuando Kaminari presiona su cabeza con saña. Aun debajo del agua no deja de sonreír y una vez que Denki lo suelta, sale como un resorte para agarrarlo, pero en lugar de hundirlo también, lo empuja contra su boca para darle un profundo beso.

—No sé si lo saben, pero seguimos en territorio enemigo.

Los chicos dan un brinco ante la profunda voz de Katsuki. Giran lentamente, encontrándolo todo mojado, pero fuera del agua, en cuclillas sobre una roca costera que sobresale un metro de la superficie, con aquel extraño bulto a su lado. Los mira con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Debí suponer que sabías que caeríamos en el agua. —Masculla Denki, dando brazadas para alejarse de su pelirrojo dolor de cabeza y acercarse a la roca.

—Esta mierda de castillo ha sufrido de varias remodelaciones desde que nos largamos, pero hay cosas que no han cambiado.

Kirishima también se acerca a la roca y lo mira desde el agua. —Te recuerdo que nosotros también vivimos aquí desde niños. Jamás noté que el agua del mar se colaba hasta este punto.

—Eso es porque sólo yo sabía de este embalse. Está justo detrás de la muralla, así que pasa desapercibido por los guardias.

Katsuki se pone de pie y observa el punto donde la luna toca el agua. Un poco más allá hay un islote cubierto de algas casi en su totalidad, donde se esconde su nave junto con el resto de su tripulación. Mira al bulto a sus pies y nota que, una vez más, la aleta que apareció hace unos segundos, se había evaporado nuevamente. Algo asombroso y frustrante por igual.

No tiene idea de qué clase de poder tendrá esa _cosa_ , pero si Todoroki lo tenía bajo su cuidado con tanto recelo, entonces debe ser algo grande. Su premio de consuelo, como dijo Denki, descubrirá qué clase de ventajas puede darle y cómo usarlas a su favor.

—El barco no está muy lejos. Podremos llegar nadando. —Anuncia antes de volver a levantar el bulto sobre su hombro y saltar al agua. Con mucha dificultad, debido a su carga, hace un recorrido a través de los riscos hasta donde se oculta el barco.

Kirishima y Kaminari lo siguen sin emitir algún tipo de sonido. Una vez que los tres tocan el lateral del barco, una soga con un lazo es lanzada desde babor. Katsuki la toma con su mano libre, engancha su pie en el lazo y jala dos veces. La soga se tensa y tira de él tan rápido que ágilmente tiene que soltarla para sostenerse del barandal. Salta por encima de la gruesa tabla, siendo recibido por sus hombres, todos sonrientes.

—¿Cómo le fue, capitán? —Pregunta Sero, levantando con su dedo el parche que cubre su ojo izquierdo. No es que lo necesite para cubrir algún agujero en su cabeza producto de una herida, sino para hacer más eficiente su trabajo. Sero se encarga de cuidar la bodega, y ésta, al ser muy oscura, es casi imposible de transitar a menos que acostumbre uno de sus ojos a la oscuridad.

—La misión fue un fracaso. —Saca la soga de su bota para lanzarla nuevamente por el lateral. El resto de los hombres se apresuran a subir a Kaminari y Kirishima.

—¿Fracaso? ¡Maldición! Todo estaba tan bien planeado. ¿Qué salió mal?

Katsuki camina por cubierta con aquel bulto, que envuelto en su túnica negra parece un verdadero costal, así que nadie se ve extrañado. Sero lo sigue, en busca de una respuesta para darles a los hombres.

—Todo, Hanta. Todo salió mal. El puto castillo fue remodelado y ahora no tengo ni la más puta idea de dónde se oculta el rey. —Gruñe, entrando al camarote para dejar el bulto sobre el sofá junto al enorme ventanal.

—Lo siento, capitán. —Dice Sero, y no lo hace porque es su deber. Honestamente lo siente por su capitán, porque lleva tres años planeando la venganza contra el asesino de su padre. Incluso ha llamado al barco con el mismo nombre de su ideal.

 _Venganza de Kastria_.

—No lo sientas.

Katsuki se acerca a la mesita de madera, saca de la portezuela una botella de licor, quita el corcho con los dientes y se desploma en el mueble mientras bebe directamente del recipiente. Después del interminable sorbo, la botella casi ha perdido la mitad de su contenido. Katsuki, con los ojos cerrados levanta la cabeza para sentir la amargura del trago quemándole la garganta.

—Este no es el final. Voy a matar a esos desgraciados, y juro por mi barco que será antes que puedan anticipar la tormenta que se les viene encima.

—¡Sí, capitán! —Con esta última exclamación y una sonrisa de absoluto orgullo, Sero hace una reverencia y se despide. El reporte hacia los hombres será exactamente lo que todos quieren escuchar.

No será ahora, pero definitivamente recuperarán sus tierras.

Una vez que está solo, Katsuki abre los ojos y observa el bulto a su lado. Levanta un poco la capa y descubre un rostro durmiente. El ser es algo... demasiado llamativo. Hermoso, dirían algunos. Esto lo hace peligroso. Llevarlo a su nave tal vez no fue la mejor idea, pero su instinto le dice que el chico es una pieza clave dentro de ese castillo y como muchas veces, decidió confiar en él. Ahora sólo resta esperar a que la criatura _—que nuevamente tiene dos piernas—_ despierte.

* * *

El dolor en sus extremidades es abrumador. Sus músculos se sienten como si en cualquier momento se fuesen a rasgar y sus huesos a quebrar. Su piel está seca, arde como si la hubiese dejado todo el día en el sol y su garganta parece que ha sido torturada con una lima.

Necesita agua.

Hace el intento de abrir los párpados, pero los vuelve a cerrar de inmediato. La luz que entra por las ventanas le incendia la vista, porque sus ojos, que están acostumbrados a la oscuridad de su encierro, no resisten toda esa luminiscencia.

Usa sus manos para acariciar la superficie blanda en la que se encuentra sentado. Parece ser algún mueble rústico y un poco maltrecho. Los agujeros deshilachados le advierten que su dueño no lo trata muy bien.

También puede asegurar que no está en el castillo. A pesar de que se encuentra sobre un risco costero, el olor del mar nunca había penetrado tanto. El arrullo de las olas llega hasta ahí, le recuerda a su hogar y la nostalgia hace que sus ojos se humedezcan.

El malestar se intensifica, la resequedad de su garganta empeora al punto que parece fuego y su piel, que urge por una hidratación, grita por el calor abrasador que le rodea.

Necesita introducirse en el agua cada cierto tiempo, o morirá. De igual forma debe salir a respirar. Algo que el Príncipe Todoroki sabía, y aun así lo encerró en ese estanque. Todo porque no quiso obedecerlo en uno de sus tantos caprichos. El príncipe puede ser despiadado cuando se lo propone. Esa era la tercera vez que pasaba por dicha tortura y gracias a dios siempre lo sacaban a tiempo del agua; ésta vez, no estaba seguro de sobrevivir hasta la mañana. De no ser por aquel desconocido vestido de negro, habría muerto por la falta de oxígeno.

Escucha el sonido de la puerta arrastrándose por el suelo. Una secuencia de pasos hace que toda su piel se ponga de gallina, pero trata de reponerse y con un gran esfuerzo abre un poco sus párpados. La luz solar acuchilla sus córneas, pero logra enfocar lo que al parecer es un hombre de pie, en el umbral.

—¿Hasta cuándo pensabas dormir?

Parpadea pesadamente mientras recoge sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocan su pecho. Aovillándose contra el respaldo del mullido mueble, pretende crear cuanta distancia sea posible. El sujeto lo observa con el ceño fruncido, provocando en el chico las repentinas ganas de salir corriendo.

Los ojos granate barren sobre su desnudez, toman nota como si lo estudiara. Cohibido, le mantiene la mirada pese a las punzadas de dolor en la base de sus ojos y se muerde el interior de las mejillas cuando reconoce a quien lo rescató de una muerte segura.

El hombre no lo recuerda, pero él sí. Jamás olvidaría al verdadero Príncipe de Kastria y su trágica historia. Él ha vivido en ese castillo como prisionero desde hace más tiempo del que puede recordar. Siempre creyó que Masaru era un buen rey y le apenaba muchísimo su muerte. Lo peor de todo fue descubrir que sus captores no sólo planearon el asesinato del buen hombre, sino también la inculpación de su hijo.

Había escuchado de la servidumbre, que luego de su fuga, el Príncipe Katsuki murió. Otros rumores aseguraban que le vendió su alma al diablo y desde entonces vive para sembrar el terror en las camas de los monarcas. Porque si bien ningún buen acto queda impune, la injusticia tampoco; y el famoso Ground Zero no perdona a los tiranos que se aprovechan de su corona para cumplir sus caprichos.

Al parecer, algunos de esos rumores son ciertos. En frente de él está aquel _Príncipe Desertor_ , parado en sus, metro y noventa y tantos, con los pies bien plantados en el suelo. Pese a su vida criminal, no ha perdido ese porte de soberano que a tantos intimidaba. Pero hay cosas que sí cambiaron. Él lo recuerda más bajo, más delgado, menos imponente.

Katsuki levanta una ceja al notar que lo observa con la misma atención que le brindó en su primer encuentro. Porque el humano es impresionante ante sus ojos.

Vistiendo unos pantalones oscuros y muy anchos, enfundados en unas botas negras de cuero. En sus caderas lleva un cinturón con extraños accesorios, desde la funda de su pistola de cañón corto, granadas, y una espada encorvada de hoja ancha. Por su diseño lleno de pentagramas y joyas, afirmaría que proviene del Reino de Salacia, donde no hay nada más que desiertos y un sol abrasador.

Esto confirma uno de los rumores. El Príncipe ha recorrido los catorce mares esparciendo el terror entre los reinos.

El pirata se cruza de brazos, esperando a que el chico diga algo, pero se encuentra demasiado embelesado. Él sólo trata de buscar algún significado en el bonito aro en su oreja que sirve de pendiente, del cual cuelga una pequeña cruz invertida; o en el pañuelo negro que cubre su frente y empuja hacia atrás su enmarañado cabello rubio; o en los intrincados tatuajes de sus brazos y pecho.

Porque sí, el pirata anda a su alrededor sin camisa, como si mostrarle sus perfectos músculos tatuados fuese una diversión.

—Imagino que tienes una idea de por qué estás aquí. —Dice, recostándose en la pared con sus gruesos brazos cruzados.

No tiene la menor idea y se lo hace saber sacudiendo su cabeza. Katsuki resopla con un deje de diversión que al más chico no le pasa desapercibido.

—Digamos que eres mi moneda de cambio. Si el bastardo _Mitad-Mitad_ decide venir por ti, arrancaré su cabeza y después obligaré a su padre a que la recoja. Cuando mate a ese imbécil también, tomaré lo que me pertenece.

El chico hace una mueca, honestamente no está muy seguro de ese plan. Si tuviese que escoger, preferiría a ese hombre bárbaro que lo ha salvado sin saberlo, sobre cualquier cosa; pero su plan no parece ser muy inteligente.

—Imagino lo que estás pensando. Pero si el cabrón no quiere a su _hijito_ lo suficiente, entonces haré que venga por ti.

Esto lo sobresalta, demasiado.

—Ese hijo de puta te tenía muy bien escondido —dice a través de sus dientes—, incluso puso a su bastardo como tu perro guardián. Vendrá por ti. Mi instinto me lo dice.

¿Cómo lo supo?

Honestamente no puede creerlo. Sin haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra, Katsuki ya sospecha que Enji es su verdadero captor y que, sinceramente, sería capaz de derribar el reino para recuperarlo. El tritón es esencial para sus planes, pero esto es algo que sólo unos pocos conocen. Katsuki es astuto, puede que demasiado para el gusto de sus enemigos.

—¿Y bien? ¿No dirás nada?

Sacude su cabeza en respuesta, permitiéndose procesar el lío en el que lo han metido cuando él sólo deseaba sobrevivir de ese encierro mortal. Desearía poder decir algo, expresar cuan confundido y contradictorio se siente, pero no puede, no cuando su voz puede causar tanto daño.

—Bien. Haz lo que quieras. —Chasquea sus dientes y abre la puerta del camarote con furia, pero una última mirada al chico lo paraliza en el umbral.

El joven tiene un cabello verde un poco largo, cae por su pálido cuello y acaricia sus hombros. Su piel traslúcida parece indigna para las imperfecciones, sedosa y semejante a la crema. Es delgado, pero debajo de la dermis esconde una buena musculatura. A excepción de sus piernas. Éstas se ven débiles, carnosas en los muslos y las pantorrillas, provocando en Katsuki las repentinas ganas de morderlas.

—No salgas de este camarote. —Advierte, admirando el modo en que los ojos cansados que hasta hace un momento estaban clavados en el suelo, se alzan hacia él con total interés. Aquel profundo verde, brillante como piedras preciosas, le corta la respiración—. Mis hombres no han visto a una mujer en mucho tiempo, y tú... Digamos que no quieres estar allá afuera. Mantendremos en secreto tu estadía en el barco.

 _Pero no soy una mujer_. Quiere decir, y sin embargo aprieta los labios y asiente con la cabeza.

Katsuki frunce sus cejas, porque sinceramente esperaba que con esa broma tan cruel el chico le soltase, al menos, un insulto. Nada. Ni siquiera un gruñido. Él simplemente se rehúsa a hablarle y esto, de forma inesperada, le pone de mal humor.

* * *

La ira hace que apoye todo su peso con las manos en la superficie de la gran mesa de madera, sus ojos coléricos clavados en la carta náutica extendida con dos cuchillos. Su suerte no puede ser peor, todo parece que se le vendrá abajo y ni siquiera es mediodía.

—Cálmate, hermano. Verás que encontraremos una solución.

Kirishima trata de aminorar un poco la densidad en el ambiente. Su capitán está fuera de sí, y todo porque la ruta que utilizan para llegar a su isla, está bloqueada por un barco mercante que se ha estaqueado entre los arrecifes.

El Estrecho del Dragón es una ruta que ningún barco experimentado se atrevería a cruzar. El sitio es famoso por las gigantescas rocas puntiagudas que salen de la superficie del agua y hace casi imposible el tránsito por esa zona. Sin embargo ellos, hace años, encontraron el camino indicado para atravesarlo, el cual los lleva hasta su isla, Stigia, donde se cargan de provisiones para sus extensos viajes. Pero ahora el enorme barco les ha cerrado el paso, impidiéndoles cruzar.

—Maldición, Eijiro. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Casi se nos terminan el agua y la comida. Si cambiamos el rumbo en lugar de atravesar el estrecho, no llegaremos a Stigia hasta el próximo mes.

—Tal vez si usamos los cañones para hundirlos.

—¿Y eso de qué carajo serviría? El estrecho no es profundo, el barco jamás se hundiría lo suficiente y entonces jamás recuperaremos nuestra ruta.

—Tenemos otra opción. —Dice Denki desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Kirishima y Bakugô voltean hacia él para verlo sentado en el maltrecho diván, con sus piernas cruzadas.

—Escupe.

—Podemos usar el Paso de Vere.

—No. —Es su rápida respuesta.

—Sabes que es la única forma. No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardarán en venir a por ese barco y sacarlo de ahí. Tal vez sean semanas.

Eijiro sabe que la paciencia de su capitán se agota con facilidad, así que decide intervenir en la situación con una idea menos molesta.

—Podríamos robarles sus suministros. Un barco tan grande debería tener agua y comida suficiente.

Katsuki declina la idea con un resoplido.

—Si les robamos entonces no sobrevivirán para contactar con un barco camarada que los saque de allí. A la larga estaremos perdiendo. Necesitamos que se vayan y nos despejen el camino.

—Entiendo por qué te rehúsas a usar el Paso de Vere, pero sabes que no tenemos de otra. —Kaminari insiste.

Mientras Katsuki piensa en todas sus posibilidades, sus hombres de confianza guardan silencio. Si Sero no fuese tan tonto, le preguntaría qué opina, pero su otro amigo sólo sirve para la cocina y dirigir los suministros. Después de detenerlo a la salida del camarote y alertarle que ya estaban en números rojos, lo dejó tomar sus decisiones y se fue a pelar las pocas patatas que quedaban. Katsuki sabe que necesitan apresurarse, pero en serio no quiere entrar en territorio enemigo.

Vere es un reino conocido por su clima gélido, sus ponches de hidromiel y sus bellas mujeres. Sus aguas costeras hacen un paso que sólo barcos amigos pueden transitar, el cual los llevaría hasta la cuarta milla de la Estrella Oceánica. El punto exacto donde se encuentra Stigia. Definitivamente es la mejor opción si quiere llegar rápidamente, pero el problema no está en el paso.

El problema recae precisamente... en Vere.

Aquel reino es conocido, además, por el fuerte regimiento militar que lo mantiene fiscalizado. Los ciudadanos de Vere son las personas más sumisas que jamás haya conocido, y no es que su rey sea un tirano, sino que hace hasta las cosas más viles para proteger a su gente.

Katsuki estuvo allí en sus tres años de viaje. En realidad, todo lo que sabe sobre el mar se lo debe a ese rey. Pero se fue de su reino en no muy buenos términos por enrollarse con la cortesana equivocada y entre gritos y maldiciones el rey le dijo que no volviera jamás.

—Pero no podemos entrar en Vere. —Kirishima hace saber lo obvio—. Si el rey Shôta nos descubre, hará que quemen nuestra nave con nosotros dentro.

—Entonces debemos pasar sin que nos noten. —Dice Denki.

—No es tan simple.

Katsuki camina entre las polvorientas estanterías cubiertas de tomos y viejos papiros, extrae un antiguo pergamino que ha visto días mejores y lo despliega en la superficie de la mesa. Toma los cuchillos que sostienen la carta náutica y los usa para mantener el pergamino en su sitio.

—Éste es un mapa de Vere.

Sus amigos se acercan para mirar. En el papel amarillento y comido por las polillas se vislumbra un mapa dibujado a mano por un experto. Los trazos negros y delicados hacen una perfecta representación del reino en una vista aérea. Sus costas cubiertas de un malecón con torreones cada cien varas y cañones listos para reventar a los intrusos, son parte de los detalles representados por el artista. Sin dudas, un paso difícil de cruzar.

—Nuestra nave es grande. Pero si bajamos la bandera y ocultamos el nombre de alguna manera, tal vez...

—Nos encañonarían antes de preguntarnos quiénes somos.

Eijiro observa a su capitán, que con una mano en la cadera y la otra sobre su frente, parece que en cualquier momento le reventará una vena. Kaminari permanece pensativo observando el mapa y él, que normalmente tiene buenas ideas, siente que ha llegado su momento de brillar.

—Se me ocurre algo—dice, captando la atención de los otros dos—. Pero creo que no te gustará.

—¿Qué mierda de idea se te ocurrió?

Kirishima sonríe ampliamente, mostrando su puntiaguda sonrisa de dientes perfectos e impecables. Pese a todo, está seguro que su plan funcionará.

* * *

Katsuki camina furioso por cubierta en dirección a su camarote. Sus hombres lo miran un segundo para después seguir con sus labores. Si de algo están seguros, es que no se debe molestar al capitán cuando se encuentra con ese tipo de humor. Con una patada abre su puerta y con otra la vuelve a cerrar, resoplando como un toro.

Mientras maldice a su Primer Oficial, le da un punto merecido por la idea que los puede sacar de ese apuro. Aunque sí tiene razón, y no le gustó para nada. Tras enviar a un mensajero, pactaría un encuentro con el rey de Vere para establecer una paz momentánea. Si logran llegar a un acuerdo, se les concederá el paso mientras que él deberá hacer algo por dicho rey.

Demonios, justo lo que más odia en la vida.

Servir a la corona.

Katsuki detiene sus bandazos cuando ve un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. La cabellera verde está desordenada en los tablones mientras que los párpados cerrados y los temblores le advierten que el chico no se encuentra bien.

Corre hacia él y se desploma a su lado.

—¡Oye! —lo sacude un poco, esperando que de este modo reaccione, pero el chico no se mueve.

Tras otro sacudón logra abrir los párpados y mira a Katsuki con sus ojos agotados. Su respiración es trabajosa y pesada, como si sus pulmones no estuviesen trabajando como deberían.

Sumido en una repentina desesperación, Katsuki lo sacude de nuevo.

—¡Hey, no te atrevas a morirte! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

El chico trata de articular, pero sus labios agrietados apenas logran separarse un tramo para tomar una inspiración y los vuelve a cerrar.

—Si no me dices cómo ayudarte no podré hacer nada por ti —grita, y espera que ahora el chico tome fuerzas para explicarle lo que le sucede, empero, él se niega a emitir sonido y la paciencia de Katsuki comienza a agotarse—. ¡Bien, entonces muérete!

Se levanta y lo deja tirado en el suelo; pretende abandonarlo a su suerte por obstinado, sin embargo, apenas da dos pasos hacia la puerta, se detiene para observarlo con una mueca de irritación en el rostro.

—¡Ah, demonios! ¿Por qué no quieres hablar? ¿No entiendes mi lengua? ¿Quieres que te lo dibuje?

El chico niega con una sonrisa quebrada. Katsuki entonces comprueba que sí lo entiende y que a pesar de esto no se puede comunicar. Tal vez es mudo. Si ese es el caso, entonces sólo resta rezar para que sepa escribir. Arranca un cajón de su mesa, extrae de él un pergamino arrugado y su carboncillo de dibujo. Adiós al mapa estratégico que estaba haciendo, la vida del chico es más importante.

—Toma. Escribe aquí lo que necesitas.

Para su sorpresa, el chico toma los materiales casi arrancándolos de sus manos para escribir una sola palabra.

 ** _«_** ** _AGUA »_**

Y esa sola palabra es suficiente para recordar a Katsuki que él no es un simple humano. Que la primera vez que se vieron, él estaba ahogándose dentro de un estanque y que sus dos extremidades inferiores, entonces, eran una gran y majestuosa aleta.

Así que se traslada a toda velocidad hacia el mueble de sus bebidas. Junto al ron y al vino casero hay una jarra barrigona de barro con agua potable. Sin pensarlo dos veces la toma para acercarla a los labios del chico y éste, en lugar de beber, agarra el recipiente para verterlo en sus piernas.

Katsuki admira con la boca abierta cómo la piel de esa zona libera un extraño vapor azulado. Juraría que vio cómo aparecían unas pequeñísimas y brillantes escamas que como mismo vinieron, se fueron. La piel del chico hace un extraño sonido de siseo a medida que absorbe toda la humedad. Para cuando la última gota desaparece dentro de su piel, el rostro del tritón tiene un semblante mucho más saludable.

El pirata cae de espaldas ante lo que acaba de ver, con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas. Su boca está abierta mientras observa a la criatura de ojos verdes ponerse de pie y tambalearse con torpeza hasta que cae nuevamente.

—¿Qué demonios eres tú?

El chico lo observa un momento y después se estira para tomar el pergamino y el carboncillo y escribir:

 ** _«_** ** _Soy un tritón »_**

—Eso ya lo sé. Te vi con tu... cola... o lo que sea. —Balbucea y señala con su mano a las piernas del joven, que están dobladas a los lados de sus muslos en una posición de sentado que a Katsuki le sería incómoda.

 ** _«_** ** _Es una aleta »_**

Aclara, con un gesto de enojo en su cara.

Katsuki suelta el aire de sus pulmones, pasándose la mano por el cabello para calmarse. Al parecer puede mantener una conversación decente con la criatura, si es que a eso se le puede llamar conversación.

—¿Por qué no hablas?

 _ **«**_ ** _No puedo »_**

Bien, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba. Con un demonio, es obvio que no puede, ¿por qué no se lo dice por lo claro? ¿O es que no quiere? Katsuki comienza a exasperarse y tal emoción aparece rápidamente reflejada en su ceño fruncido. Formula otra pregunta que, espera, le responda como se debe.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

 _ **«**_ ** _Midoriya Izuku »_**

Bueno, al menos eso es un avance. A menos que le haya mentido sobre su nombre.

—Serás Deku para abreviar. —Resuelve mientras se pone de pie, acercándose a _Deku_ que lo mira desde el suelo con cara de que no le gusta su nuevo nombre—. Me importa un carajo si no te gusta.

Deku escribe algo en el pergamino, su mano se desliza rápidamente por el papel.

 _ ** _ **«**_ Entonces te llamaré como yo quiera ** _»_****_

—Mi nombre es Bakugô Katsuki, renacuajo.

 **«** _ **Kacchan**_ _ **para abreviar**_ **»**

Un tic hace que la ceja izquierda de Katsuki reaccione. El chico se está tomando demasiadas atribuciones sólo porque decidió salvarlo... dos veces.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Siendo sincero, no tiene tiempo para reñir con su rehén. El mensajero fue enviado hace poco más de una hora. El rey de Vere estará por llegar y él aún tiene que pensar en un buen discurso de disculpa.

Deku lo observa desde el suelo mientras Kacchan da vueltas como un poseso, exasperado por el torrente de problemas que se le viene encima. Una vez más, Deku intenta levantarse, pero sus piernas no resisten su peso y nuevamente cae.

Katsuki se detiene para observarlo con una expresión analítica y feroz.

—No jodas que no puedes caminar. —Se acuclilla a su lado—. Vamos, levántate —pasa el brazo de Izuku sobre sus hombros, trata de ayudarlo a que se ponga en pie y por un momento parece que lo ha conseguido.

El rostro de Deku se llena de emoción, con una sonrisa mira a Kacchan, que desvía la mirada hacia el lado contrario. Por algún motivo no quiere ver esa sonrisa tan de cerca. Aun así, apenas dan un paso hacia el destrozado diván, Deku se tambalea y vuelve a caer.

—¡Oye!

Un golpe estridente sacude el suelo de madera. Katsuki se queja del dolor en su espalda con alguna que otra palabrota mientras se levanta. Algo lo impulsó a envolver a Izuku con sus brazos en medio de la caída, logrando que cayera sobre su pecho y no recibiera ningún daño.

—Eres tan torpe. —Se queja y se incorpora despacio.

Izuku parece reaccionar demasiado tarde, deja de sostenerse de él para saltar hacia atrás y caer sentado con sus piernas abiertas. El pirata lo observa un instante, su rostro se torna de varios colores ante tremenda visión y el gesto en su cara sufre de varias transiciones, desde la sorpresa hasta la molestia.

—¡Maldición! ¡Cierra las putas piernas, Deku!

El tritón no comprende el porqué del nuevo enojo de aquel humano cascarrabias, mas obedece y junta sus rodillas. Katsuki se levanta y transita a toda velocidad por la habitación. Izuku lo sigue con la mirada hasta que él se detiene frente al armario, arranca una prenda y se la lanza a la cara con furia.

—¡Ponte la maldita ropa! —Exclama, aunque honestamente ni él mismo entiende por qué se sobresalta tanto. No es como si fuese la primera vez que ve a un hombre desnudo, y el mismo Deku ha estado desnudo todo ese tiempo.

¿Por qué le molesta?

Mientras piensa en una respuesta, busca furiosamente por unos pantalones que de inmediato lanza también.

Izuku toma su ropa sin comprender lo que ha provocado en el humano. No obstante, se alza de hombros y erguido sobre sus rodillas, se coloca la camisa blanca, que lo devora hasta sus muslos.

También toma los pantalones negros, los observa por un momento, pensando en cómo puede ponérselos si apenas puede estar en pie. Entonces se le ocurre introducir sus piernas y después levantarlas con la espalda sobre el piso. Desliza la tela por sus extremidades, sin saber que Kacchan se pasa la mano por la cara debido a la gloriosa vista que le ha dado de sus glúteos.

—¿Estás haciendo todo eso para molestarme, verdad?

Deku termina de abrochar el cinturón con una sonrisa, sinceramente le hace gracia todas las reacciones que provoca en el criminal.

Una vez que está listo, gatea por el suelo para alcanzar el pergamino que le sirve como medio de comunicación.

 ** ** _«_**** ** _Escuché de tus hombres que tienes problemas_** ** ** _»_****

Katsuki entrecierra los ojos, leyendo la nota en su camino hacia el sofá. Izuku debió escuchar el parloteo de los hombres fuera del camarote. Se sienta con un resoplido y extiende sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo.

—Puedo arreglármelas, métete en tus asuntos.

Izuku vuelve a escribir.

 ** ** _ ** _«_**_**** **_Tal vez pueda ayudarte_** ** ** _»_****

—¿Oh, en serio? —Suelta una risita entre dientes que provoca en Deku un fruncimiento de sus cejas—. No puedes hablar, no puedes caminar, eres demasiado torpe, ¿y crees que puedes ayudarme?

En respuesta, Deku escribe de forma enojada y dura en el papel:

 ** ** _ ** _ ** _«_**_**_**** **_Soy capaz de hacer cosas que los humanos no pueden imaginar_** ** ** _ ** _»_**_****

Esto capta su atención de inmediato. Interesado, Katsuki apoya los codos en sus rodillas y se inclina hacia Izuku. Sus ojos sagaces y curiosos lo observan fijamente mientras trata de interpretar sus palabras. Porque él es fanfarrón, obstinado e impulsivo, pero también astuto. Si lo que dice Deku es cierto, entonces esa puede la razón por la cual los Todoroki lo mantenían en cautiverio.

¿Quién lo diría?

Deku es una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

La hora esperada por fin ha terminado. El rey de Vere se acerca caminando por la cubierta de su barco, seguido de dos guardaespaldas. Incólume, intimidante y de negro es la presencia del rey, que con una armadura azabache y una espada lista, está preparado para cualquier tipo de sorpresa que le tenga preparada el pirata.

Katsuki lo espera a la entrada de su camarote con su porte desgarbado, pero intimidante. Después de explicar a Izuku su situación, él sólo le pidió un par de minutos a solas con el rey. No le explicó qué le haría exactamente, pero Katsuki cree que vale la pena arriesgarse.

—Su Majestad —es el saludo formal, con una cordial sonrisa que el monarca toma como un gesto de burla.

—Pirata —responde Shôta, reposando _delicadamente_ su mano sobre el cabo de su espada.

Katsuki no se pierde ese detalle, aunque, siendo honesto, no está nada afectado. Pese a que Aizawa Shôta fue su maestro, su relación no terminó en buenas condiciones y era de esperarse que se presentara en su barco con intenciones hostiles.

—Sólo quiero negociar, viejo amigo. Suelta tu arma.

—Estupideces aparte, Bakugô. No tengo el tiempo suficiente para perderlo con un niño que se cree adulto sólo porque ha tomado unas cuantas cabezas importantes. Ve al grano.

—Bien. —La sonrisa de Katsuki deja de emitir cualquier tipo de respeto y se transforma en su cotidiano gesto de socarronería—. Me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo contigo, pero antes... —deposita la palma de su mano en la puerta de su camarote y empuja hasta que hay suficiente espacio para que el rey entre— quiero que conozcas a alguien. Después hablaremos.

Aizawa levanta una ceja con escepticismo.

—Si vas a matarme, mis hombres hundirán tu nave y torturarán a tu tripulación hasta la muerte. Por tu bien, espero que no sea una trampa.

—¿Trampa? —Los ojos se le hacen saltones por un segundo al tiempo que deposita una mano en su pecho, fingiendo una gran ofensa—. Sería incapaz, Su Majestad.

—Más te vale, mocoso. Por tu bien y el de tus hombres. —Bajando un poco la cabeza, el rey entra en el camarote. Sus hombres pretenden seguirle, pero Katsuki cierra la puerta y se yergue en frente de ésta, nuevamente con sus brazos cruzados.

—Ya oyeron a su rey. Si algo le pasa, tienen permiso para hundir mi nave.

Los hombres lo observan con furia y posiciones amenazantes. Uno de ellos osa desenvainar su espada, recibiendo como respuesta que diez espadas afiladas apuntaran a su cuello. Los vasallos del famoso Ground Zero son fieles y feroces. Si alguien intenta amenazar a su capitán, entonces amanece con lombrices en la boca. El guardia lo ve en los ojos de los hombres y lentamente baja su arma para volverla a introducir en su funda.

Katsuki sólo se divierte del espectáculo, sin mover un dedo.

Apenas el otro guardia levanta sus manos en señal de rendición, la puerta del camarote se abre y Aizawa sale con una expresión serena y tranquila. La hostilidad de antes ha desaparecido por completo, dejando un semblante relajado, taciturno. Katsuki lo observa extrañado mientras éste camina hacia sus hombres con las manos en su espalda.

—Vámonos. —Ordena.

Katsuki corre hasta él. —¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de nuestro acuerdo?

Aizawa alza la mirada por encima de su hombro para responder—: Te daremos el paso pacíficamente, pero tienes prohibido acercarte a mis tierras.

El pirata abre la boca y la deja abierta. Decir que está sorprendido es quedarse corto. Estupefacto, anonado, desencajado y todos los adjetivos posibles. Jamás creyó conseguir aquel pacto, siendo sincero, estaba seguro de que tendría que irse a las armas contra Aizawa y eso, definitivamente, terminaría muy mal para él y su tripulación.

¿Qué le habrá hecho Deku?

* * *

¿Qué demonios está pasando con él?

Se había jurado a sí mismo que no usaría su habilidad por razones egoístas, se obligó a obedecer un voto de silencio para cumplir con esa promesa, y sin embargo ahí estaba, rompiendo con sus propias reglas para ayudar al hombre que lo ha rescatado, pero lo mantiene prisionero.

Suelta el aire de sus pulmones en forma de un sonoro suspiro. Resignado, se acurruca sobre aquel diván lleno de agujeros. Necesita descansar. Permanecer fuera del agua agota su energía y por tanto siempre se siente cansado. Cierra los ojos y apenas comienza a entrar en el mundo de los sueños, la puerta estalla.

Izuku da un salto de puro susto, su ceño frunciéndose a medida que el miedo inicial se disipa para ser sustituido por la molestia.

Es Kacchan quien hace acto de presencia.

¿Acaso no sabe que es tabú perturbar el sueño de una criatura marina?

—¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste? —pregunta. Lejos de estar molesto, parece enormemente perturbado.

El enojo de Izuku sufre retazos de diversión. Katsuki en verdad es un hombre impulsivo, por no decir explosivo. Mientras aprieta sus labios para contener una ruidosa carcajada debido a la mirada fuera de órbita de su captor, Izuku se estira sobre el deshilachado mueble para tomar en la mesita de madera el grueso pergamino y el carboncillo.

 ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _«_**_**_**_**** ** _Sólo hablé con él_** ** ** _ ** _»_**_****

—Ya, pues debiste hacerle algo además de _hablar_. Ese tipo no es tan benevolente, y lo convenciste en, ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco minutos? No me jodas.

Izuku ríe, escribiendo de nuevo en el papel.

 ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _«_**_**_**_**** ** _A veces decir 'por favor' es suficiente_** ** ** _ ** _»_**_****

Katsuki lo mira con los ojos estrechos, su boca torcida en un mohín que no es de enojo, pero sí de escepticismo. El tritón no le quita los ojos de encima mientras hace su recorrido a través de la habitación para sentarse a su lado en el viejo diván.

Las abisales pupilas se clavan en la expresión confundida de Izuku un segundo antes que su mano se mueva hacia su cara, apretando las mejillas rellenas con sus dedos largos y callosos.

—¿Por qué me mientes?

Izuku parpadea.

—Mentirme es como traicionarme. ¿Sabes qué le hago a los imbéciles que me traicionan? —dice con el rostro demasiado cerca del suyo, su aliento tibio golpea la nariz del tritón y esto lo estremece.

No está cohibido. Le sostiene la mirada al pirata, trata de leer su expresión mientras él trata de leer la suya. De momento se desata un duelo de miradas donde ninguno quiere apartarla primero, sin darse cuenta que están demasiado cerca y que la distancia entre sus rostros es cada vez menor.

El camarote de repente es demasiado pequeño y un calor sofocante se extiende como un velo. Al humano le sudan las manos; al tritón, le tiemblan.

Katsuki baja sus pestañas y ahora no puede apartar los ojos de los labios carnosos, rosados como una guinda; provoca en Izuku las repentinas ganas de humedecerlos. La visión de esa pequeña lengua asomándose con timidez hace que su pulso se acelere.

Entonces, sucede.

Ambas bocas hacen un primer contacto. El roce es mínimo, superficial e intenso. La simple caricia entre los labios envía una descarga eléctrica que hace de Izuku un manojo de nervios y de Katsuki, un torrente de excitación.

No es algo que debería llamarse beso, más bien, _acercamiento_.

Y como mismo viene aquel impacto, se va. Izuku deposita sus manos en el pecho de Katsuki. La presión que aplica no es suficiente para empujarlo, pero sí para que se detenga.

Katsuki lo mira.

Izuku aparta la mirada.

—Voy a averiguar tu secreto, Deku. Puedes apostar por ello. —Deja la frase flotando en el aire y se aleja para salir del camarote, dejando el espacio vacío y sin calor.

Por otra parte, Izuku se toca los labios con la punta de sus dedos. Aquel contacto no fue para nada como los besos fríos y carentes de todo que, en ocasiones, le daba Shôto. No hubo lujuria, sino un deseo mundano. Un deseo que no comprende, ni quiere hacerlo.

* * *

Faltan pocas millas para llegar a Stigia. El mar está furioso, la luna se alza sobre las nubes, pero su reflejo no está en el agua. Izuku tiene miedo. El barco se sacude de ida y vuelta con cada bandazo de las olas. La madera rechina, los hombres se gritan órdenes unos a otros para amarrar la carga y arriar las velas. Casi parece que es el fin del mundo.

Pese al infierno que se ha desatado _—producto de la estruendosa tormenta—_ el capitán del barco duerme como un tronco en su cama.

Izuku no puede creer que esté tan tranquilo cuando la nave parece que encallará en cualquier momento. Otro golpe de las olas como el de hace un segundo y adiós a los mástiles.

Asoma su cabeza por la ventana, con las manos en la pared para ayudar a sus débiles piernas a mantenerlo en pie. La lluvia golpea el cristal y en la superficie del océano aparece una espesa neblina. Todo es tan oscuro, tan negro que Izuku no puede diferenciar el cielo del mar. No hay estrellas tampoco, los horribles nubarrones las cubren por completo.

Un destello ilumina el cielo e Izuku siente que su estómago rebota dentro de su vientre. Un segundo después, el poderoso sonido de un trueno sacude sus cimientos. Muere de miedo, pero encerrado en esa jaula enorme que los humanos llaman 'barco', no puede ir a ninguna parte. Saltar al agua no es una opción. Extraña su hogar, pero juró que nunca volvería. Porque en el momento que regrese, Kai, su enemigo, lo encontrará.

Prefiere mil veces ser un prisionero de los humanos, que obedecer a Kai; quien después de matar a su padre, se hizo con el control de la guardia y tomó su lugar en el trono. Aun así, no tiene el poder legítimo de Toshinori, el verdadero Rey, y por esto desea desposar a su heredero pese a que en ese entonces tenía sólo siete años.

Él sólo pensó en escapar muy lejos, pero por un descuido fue capturado por los humanos. Diez años después, ni siquiera sueña con volver.

Otro destello ilumina las esquinas oscuras del camarote. Izuku tiembla de puro miedo, hecho una bola en el suelo se cubre la cabeza con las manos y como un avestruz cree que así estará a salvo. Pero sus temores corren más rápidos que sus ideas y con el próximo trueno se le escapa un chillido.

Busca con la mirada a Katsuki. A gatas logra llegar hasta la cama, se sostiene con sus manos y rodillas para poder erguirse mientras se apoya en el cabecero de madera. Sus ojos caen en el hombre durmiente, que a pesar de verse tan relajado, su ceño siempre fruncido se mantiene tenso y podría jurar que sus músculos también, como si el estar dormido no significara dejar de estar alerta.

Katsuki es un hombre increíble que le brinda protección sin saberlo. Incluso, aunque otro trueno mueve los cielos, Izuku ya no se asusta, no cuando él está a su lado.

Con sigilo aparta las sábanas y se escabulle en la cama. Ahora, sus rostros están tan cerca que puede sentir la cálida respiración del pirata salpicando su cara. Katsuki no sabe que sus historias son muy parecidas. Que Izuku también es un Príncipe y que también fue traicionado. Ambos desertaron de sus reinos en busca de la libertad; Izuku no está seguro de haberla encontrado, pero sí la paz.

 _Él_ le brinda tranquilidad.

Los ojos verdes se arrastran lentamente por el perfil centrado del hombre. Despacio, levanta su mano para tocar su mejilla expuesta, pero apenas sus dedos hacen contacto con la piel, Katsuki abre los ojos y atrapa su muñeca. Izuku parpadea ante la profunda y furiosa mirada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Debería temerle más a él que a los truenos, pero no es así, todo lo contrario. Lentamente suelta su mano del agarre para, con más cuidado, tocar su cara. Katsuki se deja acariciar, aunque se siente un poco extrañado. Sólo después que percibe los temblores en los dedos de Izuku es que comprende todo.

—¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?

Deku asiente y cierra los ojos, arrastrando su mano por la mandíbula de Kacchan hasta su cabello y la deja reposar allí.

—¿Esto te calma?

No se mueve, pero sus dedos enredándose en el cabello rubio es respuesta suficiente. Izuku siente que las tensiones de su cuerpo se aflojan a medida que el calor del hombre se filtra en toda su piel. Katsuki tiene la maravillosa habilidad de hacerlo sentir seguro. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, él sea el indicado para heredar el poder de su padre.

Bakugô lo observa en silencio y también acaricia su mejilla, admirando su rostro ahora más calmado.

—Si tienes miedo, sólo dilo, idiota —masculla por lo bajo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño. Deku se acerca a su pecho en busca de calor, se acurruca debajo de su barbilla y pronto se duerme.

Ya no tiene miedo.

* * *

Katsuki no puede concentrarse en su trabajo, no cuando Deku duerme plácidamente a escasos metros de él. El chico yace en su cama en posición fetal, sus manos juntas cerca de su cara y con sus ojos cerrados pareciera que está rezando. Es hermoso, como un ángel indemne y perfecto. O al menos, así es como lo ve él _—aunque malditamente él nunca diría algo tan tonto en voz alta—_.

Deja sus instrumentos náuticos a un lado y desliza su silla de madera muy lentamente para no hacer ruido. Tiene un especial cuidado con sus pasos porque no quiere despertarlo, pero como si lo sintiera aun estando dormido, Deku abre los ojos, dejándolo estaqueado por un segundo.

—Duermes mucho, _cara de pez_.

Deku hace una mueca ante el nuevo insulto de su captor, o rescatador, o lo que sea Katsuki. Aunque, siendo sincero, en el fondo no le molesta. Que el pirata le invente todo tipo de insultos a cada segundo sólo significa que poco a poco se ha ganado su confianza y ahora, tras nueve días de viaje, han entablado una especie de amistad.

O eso quiere creer. La verdad es que Katsuki lo observa con unos ojos un poco más tibios que los de un _amigo_ , pero lo deja pasar. Él sólo finge que no se da cuenta de la atracción física que siente el uno por el otro. Es lo mejor.

—¿Me estás ignorando? —irritado, Katsuki se desploma sobre la cama, acorralándolo de forma intencional y maliciosa con sus manos y rodillas. Su sonrisa es algo que el tritón no puede interpretar.

Empero, Izuku mantiene su expresión relajada, indiferente ante el intento de intimidación y esto lo frustra enormemente.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes miedo?

Izuku niega con su cabeza.

—Deberías.

Sin pedir permiso, Katsuki desliza su mano por debajo de la única prenda que viste. Una camisa blanca que en realidad es suya y por tanto le queda enorme, lo cual _—inesperadamente—_ le encanta. Como mismo le encanta el hermoso sonido que se le escapa a su víctima cuando atrapa su pezón con los dedos.

—Así que no eres mudo.

Muerde los labios para acallar su voz, pero con el nuevo pellizco ésta vuelve a salir, dejándolo en evidencia con quien menos debería. Las manos de Izuku vuelan a sus labios, sus ojos muy agrandados y su respiración se acelera por el miedo.

Lo extraño, es que cualquier acción preconcebida, queda anulada cuando Katsuki no hace nada para lastimarlo o humillarlo; él sólo posa su mano llena de pulseras de cuero y anillos en su entrepierna para tocarlo de un modo poco decoroso.

—Hmm... —rápidamente, Izuku toma esa mano, sus ojos están llenos de sorpresa y temor. Lo detiene, porque no está preparado para que nadie le invada de esa forma. Porque no quiere ser lastimado de nuevo.

—¿No te gusta esto? —Katsuki se sostiene con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y lo observa directamente a los ojos.

Lo desea. Lo desea tanto que ya no puede contenerse, no cuando llevan tantos días juntos, conviviendo, observando a hurtadillas la desnudez del otro, durmiendo en la misma cama. Deku se le hace irresistible y Katsuki ha tenido que enterrar bien profundo las ganas de acorralarlo... hasta ahora.

—Prometo no lastimarte —dice en un susurro cerca de su oreja. Deku sufre de un estremecimiento ante aquella voz ronca e hipnótica. Una voz que lo penetra como una infección y rompe sus barreras en mil pedazos.

Quiere alejarlo. _Necesita_ alejarlo. Pero no puede, no cuando la respiración pesada del hombre toca su piel y la calienta a mil grados.

Katsuki espera por una señal, algo que le haga saber que Deku lo acepta, que se abrirá para él. Y lo hace. Con sus manos envueltas alrededor de su cara por la profunda vergüenza, asiente con su cabeza.

Las palmas de Katsuki pican por la anticipación al tiempo que una gran sonrisa surca su rostro.

El tritón jadea a través de sus brazos. Su garganta comienza a emitir débiles suspiros a medida que las suaves caricias del pirata descienden por toda su piel hasta su sexo; los suspiros se transforman en gemidos y la expresión arrogante de Katsuki no tiene precio, porque todo ese tiempo estaba buscando escucharlo de nuevo. ¡Maldición!, si hubiese sabido que tendría una voz tan provocativa habría hecho _esto_ desde el principio.

Por otro lado, Izuku no sabe qué hacer con su propio cuerpo. Es la primera vez que experimenta todas esas sensaciones. Se siente como si naciera de nuevo y un mundo completamente distinto se abriera paso ante sus ojos.

No puede hacer otra cosa salvo entregarse a las manos del pirata, incluso siente que estallará en cualquier momento. Ha usado su forma humana muy pocas veces en el transcurso de su vida y por tanto, de la pelvis hacia abajo, todo es una zona erógena. Sus piernas, por igual, son demasiado sensibles al tacto; y con el roce constante contra las caderas de Katsuki, siente que en cualquier momento se volverá loco.

—Me gusta tu voz, Deku... No la contengas... —Katsuki acaricia su muslo con una mano, con la otra bombea su intimidad y con un repentino beso en los labios, logra que Izuku estalle.

No llegará a más, porque es muy pronto, porque lo puede romper, y porque Deku se merece algo más que sólo pasión.

Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente mientras trata de juntar las partes de su cuerpo. El cosmos se abrió en sus ojos cerrados cuando esa extraña corriente eléctrica desembocó entre sus piernas. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Nunca antes había estado tan consciente de cada una de sus moléculas. Nunca antes había perdido el control, al punto de que _casi_ usó su voz para pedir a Katsuki que no se detuviera.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiente otra vez, permitiendo que los gruesos brazos del pirata se deslicen por debajo de su espalda. Su cuerpo sudoroso y pusilánime lo acepta. Katsuki lo abraza mientras entierra la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—Me encanta tu olor. Me recuerdas al mar.

Izuku, despacio, acaricia las hebras doradas hasta que se queda dormido con el rostro del humano pegado al suyo, aspirando su aroma. Es sorprendente que aquel poderoso y robusto guerrero pueda ser tan tierno con él... y tan tirano con el resto del mundo. Porque Izuku no es tonto, él sabe a lo que se dedica el _Príncipe Desertor_ y también sabe de lo que es capaz.

Sólo esperaba nunca tener que ver ese lado suyo, que se regocija con el sufrimiento ajeno.

* * *

—¡Tierra a la vista!

Katsuki corre hacia la proa en cuanto escucha el grito del vigía. La enorme alineación de rocas cubiertas de plantas lo recibe con un hermoso espectáculo de luces, producto de la luz solar al hacer contacto con la costa cristalizada. La playa es de arenas negras con altísimas palmeras y detrás de ésta se extiende la vasta vegetación que conduce al volcán, bautizado por él como La Corona de Stigia.

—¡Ahora griten, cabrones! ¡Estamos en casa! —exclama, con un pie en la baranda y una soga en su mano, tiene el cuerpo completamente fuera del barco.

Los hombres responden con vítores y luego corren apresurados por cubierta. Deben tener todo listo para atracar en Stigia lo más pronto posible.

Katsuki corre al lugar donde su Primer Oficial le sonríe con orgullo. Eijiro está de pie detrás del timón y se aparta para darle paso al capitán, quien con gran emoción gira la rueda de madera a todo lo que da. El barco se desvía hacia el pie del volcán que con un desprendimiento de rocas toca la costa y con los años ha formado una cueva.

Allí está la entrada a su hogar, donde además pueden esconder el _Venganza de Kastria_ de los barcos enemigos.

—Estamos en casa, Denki.

Eijiro toma por la cintura a su pareja, que en ese momento venía subiendo las escaleras, y tira de él para darle un beso en los labios. Denki forcejea un poco, pero al final se deja dominar.

Katsuki, que los observa con una mueca de asco, recuerda entonces al inquilino que mantiene oculto en su camarote. Como una exhalación atraviesa el bote hacia su otro extremo y de una patada abre la puerta.

Deku sufre de un sobresalto algo cómico ante el fuerte impacto provocado por la _sutil_ entrada del pirata.

—Hemos llegado a tierra. —Ni siquiera él mismo comprende por qué le da noticia de esa forma tan... excitada; pero por alguna razón le quiere hacer saber cuan feliz se siente de llegar a casa con todos sus hombres en una pieza.

Deku le obsequia algo que en ese momento le parece más brillante y valioso que todo su oro. Una sonrisa. Pero no es cualquier sonrisa, sino una llena de honestidad y alegría sincera. Debido a esto, Katsuki se siente más confundido que nunca, porque no entiende a sus pies que lo impulsan a trotar hacia el sofá donde Izuku lo observa. Ni a sus brazos, que toman al chico para apretarlo con fuerza contra su pecho.

Un paralizado Deku trata de comprender la extraña actitud de su captor mientras torpemente le devuelve el abrazo. Nunca supo cómo relacionarse y debido a la vida que ha llevado hasta esos días, no ha tenido la oportunidad de aprender. Así que con la respiración en un hilo y el corazón batiendo a mil por segundo, da palmaditas en la espalda del pirata. Un toque que lo lleva a gruñir de forma placentera cerca de su oído.

—Estamos aquí gracias a ti.

Las comisuras de los labios de Izuku están tensas mientras que el resto de su boca forma una línea torcida. Nadie, jamás, le había agradecido por usar su habilidad. Creyó que esto no pasaría nunca, pero Bakugô Katsuki es un vendaval furioso que ha aparecido en su vida para llenarla de nuevas experiencias... Como este abrazo.

Bakugô se aparta de él, agarrándolo por los hombros para acuchillarlo con su mirada ardiente y penetrante. A Deku se le corta la respiración por tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro.

—Tengo que presentarte a mis hombres. Ya es hora.

Asiente, porque siendo sincero no sabe qué más hacer.

—Ven. —Katsuki lo toma del brazo para remolcarlo a la salida del camarote, pero apenas dan un par de pasos, Izuku cae de bruces en el suelo—. Carajo —masculla—, olvidé que no puedes caminar. —Diciendo esto se acuclilla para pasar un brazo por su espalda y otro por sus piernas, levantándolo sin mucha dificultad.

Izuku sacude su cabeza al tiempo que se aferra a su cuello. Su rostro está tiznado de pánico.

—No tengas miedo, renacuajo. Mis hombres no te harán nada.

Pero no es el hecho de conocer a sus hombres lo que le provoca tantos nervios, y éste no tiene manera de hacérselo saber.

Apenas ponen un pie fuera del camarote, el completo movimiento que sacudía la nave, se detiene. La tripulación mira a su capitán con rostros horrorizados, todo porque jamás lo habían visto tratar a otra persona con tanta delicadeza. El modo cuidadoso en que Katsuki sostiene al chico en sus brazos y los ojos clavados en él como si no quisiera perderlo de vista, es algo que sus hombres no pueden procesar.

—¡Oigan, cabrones! ¡Este es Deku! ¡Tiene un apellido también, pero no lo recuerdo! —Katsuki alza la mirada hacia la tripulación, sus ojos llenos de advertencia cuando dice—: Será mejor que lo traten bien, porque si me entero que le hicieron algo, los colgaré a todos por las pelotas del mástil. Ofender a Deku de alguna forma, es como ofenderme a mí. ¿Queda claro? —Los hombres asienten en silencio—. ¡Pregunté que si queda claro!

—¡Sí, capitán! —gritan todos al unísono.

—Así me gusta.

Deku aprieta sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kacchan y observa cohibido el modo en que sonríe satisfecho a los hombres, que al instante siguen con sus tareas. No sabe qué debería pensar de todo eso. Ellos son piratas, ¿no? Y Katsuki es su capitán.

¿Entonces por qué se siente como si estuviera en casa?

¿Por qué su pecho se siente como si estuviese lleno?

¿Por qué sonríe tan estúpidamente?

¿Por qué no puede dejar de mirar el perfil centrado del bárbaro capitán?

Izuku no comprende sus propios sentimientos. No entiende por qué estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo cuando Katsuki sólo lo está usando para cumplir sus planes.

Definitivamente aquel príncipe pirata ha llegado para poner su mundo de cabeza, y ha llegado para quedarse.

La luz del sol se desvanece y todo su alrededor queda a oscuras como si en un segundo hubiese anochecido. Alza la mirada para ver que ahora el barco se encuentra dentro de una gigantesca caverna con salida al mar. De las paredes rocosas se deslizan delgados hilos de agua que alimentan el embalse y el techo está lleno de agujeros causados por la erosión, de los cuales entran halos de luz que tocan el agua y crean un hermoso espectáculo.

Aquella cueva le recuerda al sótano donde estuvo encerrado, pero no le desagrada. Al contrario. El sonido arrullador de la pequeña cascada al final de la cueva hace que cierre sus ojos y se relaje. Casi se ha quedado dormido entre los poderosos brazos del pirata.

—Hemos tocado tierra, capitán.

Katsuki asiente y después baja la mirada para ver al tritón directamente a los ojos.

—Escucha, Deku. Te dejaré en el barco por un momento. Tengo que ayudar a mis hombres. Neito y Tetsutetsu te cuidarán mientras no estoy. Prometo venir a recogerte en cuanto tenga todo listo. Nos quedaremos un tiempo en esta isla.

Izuku parpadea una vez. Mira al lugar debajo de la cascada donde los hombres de Katsuki desaparecen uno detrás del otro. Al parecer hay una salida por allí.

Katsuki lo deja sentado sobre un barril y luego le pasa la mano por el cabello, sacudiéndolo de forma cariñosa antes de trepar por la baranda y lanzarse por la soga hasta la playa de la cueva.

—¡Usa la rampa alguna vez! —Grita Denki a sus espaldas, bajando por la mencionada rampa de madera con una bolsa de cuero enganchada al hombro.

—Vamos, Denki. La rampa no es divertida. Deja de ser un aguafiestas. —Responde Eijiro, que también se lanza por la soga.

Denki rueda los ojos y dice—: Ah, puedes irte mucho a la mierda, Eijiro. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran, putos bárbaros. Yo me rehúso a dejar de ser una persona civilizada.

Deku observa desde su barril la riña entre los hombres y no puede evitar soltar una risita que esconde con el dorso de su mano. Entonces se sorprende y con rapidez vuelve a sellar sus labios. Hacía tanto tiempo que no reía que, honestamente, se le hace extraño.

—Oh, así que te diviertes.

Izuku voltea hacia la nueva voz. Por la proa se acerca caminando un joven que no puede ser mucho mayor que Katsuki y sus amigos. Viste de blanco con un chaleco café y una espada colgada en la cintura. Por la forma delgada y redondeada, afirmaría que se trata de un florete. Su cabello rubio está perfectamente peinado y su porte elegante no tiene nada que ver con el del resto de los hombres, ni siquiera a Katsuki, que supuestamente es un príncipe.

—Hola, chaval. —Saluda otro chico que aparece detrás de Izuku, el cual da un brinco de puro susto. El joven de cabello plateado y camisa azul lo observa con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego dice—: Parece que tendremos que cuidarte, órdenes de nuestro capitán.

Deku mueve su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, sin saber que esto provoca un estallido de molestia en el dueño del florete.

—¿No eres capaz de agradecer como se debe? No eres mudo, hace un momento te escuché reír.

El joven tritón frunce su ceño y mira al rubio con la barbilla en alto. No se va a amedrentar sólo porque hizo un voto de silencio, o porque no sabe usar sus piernas humanas. De ser necesario, él es perfectamente capaz de dar pelea.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás retando?

—Oye, Monoma. El capitán nos ordenó proteger a Deku, no intimidarlo.

—¡Calla! —Levanta su mano hacia su compañero para indicarle silencio y después se voltea hacia Izuku con una expresión indescifrable—. Dime, ¿por qué no quieres hablarnos? ¿El capitán sabe que sí puedes hablar? ¿Sabe que lo estás engañando como a un estúpido? —Agarra las solapas de Izuku con una mano y lo levanta hasta pegar su rostro, pero el chico no se intimida, todo lo contrario, y esto pone a Neito en un estado furibundo.

—¡Monoma! —grita Tetsutetsu cuando el rubio lanza a Izuku del barril con saña. Corre hasta su camarada y lo sacude de los hombros para hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? No puedes lastimarlo. ¿No escuchaste al capitán?

—Ese infeliz lo tiene engañado para que lo proteja. —Los penetrantes ojos azules de Monoma están clavados en Deku, que lentamente se da la vuelta en el suelo para devolverle la mirada una vez más. Que el chico no le tema es lo que más lo irrita—. Tú ve a ayudar a los otros. Yo sólo quiero mostrarle lo que hacemos con las alimañas.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? El capitán te destrozará si se entera.

—No lo hará si le demuestro que este mocoso lo tiene engañado. ¿Cómo es posible que haya viajado con nosotros hasta aquí y el capitán no nos haya dicho nada? Es obvio que algo le hizo.

—¿Pero te estás escuchando?—Tetsutetsu lo sacude de nuevo—. Eso es absurdo, ese chico no puede caminar, ni siquiera puede hablar. ¿Qué le va a hacer a nuestro capitán?

—No lo sé, pero algo le hizo. El capitán nunca nos oculta nada. Y ese mocoso... ¡Mira sus ojos! ¿Alguna vez viste unos ojos como esos? Ese color... es como el de las brujas del reino de Salacia. Algo mágico debe tener, estoy seguro.

Tetsutetsu suelta lentamente la camisa de Neito y mira de soslayo al chico en el suelo. Su ceño fruncido y la mueca en sus labios no son tan intimidantes como el intenso verde de sus ojos. Son tan brillantes como piedras preciosas y en el interior de sus pupilas parece que esconde todos los secretos del océano. No es exactamente una metáfora. Los ojos de Izuku en verdad parecen estar llenos de magia y esto convence a Tetsutetsu de la absurda teoría de su amigo.

—Aun así no podemos hacerle nada. Órdenes son órdenes. —Por suerte para Izuku, la lealtad de aquel chico no tiene límites. Para su desgracia, Monoma tiene un plan en mente.

—Por eso me dejarás a solas con él. Yo me haré cargo, no te preocupes. Sólo quiero... _conversar._

Tetsutetsu no puede apartar sus ojos de Izuku cuando le responde a su compañero—: No le hagas daño. Si lo lastimas, el capitán no será el único que no podrá perdonártelo.

Diciendo esto, baja de la cubierta por la rampa de madera para ayudar a sus demás compañeros con la carga. Entonces, Neito, que se sabe a solas con Izuku, sonríe de un modo descabellado y poco sincero.

* * *

—¿Cuál es el plan?—Pregunta Eijiro mientras desliza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su pareja. Denki le da un pisotón.

—Deja las tonterías mientras estamos trabajando, imbécil.

—Maldición, Denki. ¿Por qué eres tan arisco?—Dice mientras da saltitos, sosteniendo su pie.

—¿Y tú por qué eres tan idiota?

Katsuki se pasa los dedos por el puente de su nariz, tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza que le provocan esos dos. Necesitan trazar un plan para lo que harán a continuación. La infiltración al castillo fue un fracaso y ya es hora de crear una nueva estrategia con un plan de ataque perfecto.

—Para empezar, tenemos que conseguir unos planos actualizados del castillo. Las remodelaciones de ese bastardo nos hicieron perder tiempo y al final tuvimos que salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas. —Katsuki planta sus manos en la improvisada mesa de madera donde están desplegados los antiguos planos de la fortaleza.

—Si no sabemos dónde se esconden los reyes, no podremos hacer una estrategia. Y atacar a lo loco tampoco es una opción. —Kirishima deja las tonterías de lado y analiza la situación. Sus años como Subteniente de la Guardia no fueron en vano, y entre sus hombres siempre fue conocido por ser un excelente estratega.

Si tan sólo no fuese tan infantil.

—¿Qué les parece si enviamos a uno de nuestros hombres para que se infiltre y robe los planos?

Katsuki declina la idea de Denki. —Es demasiado riesgoso. Y tomará demasiado tiempo. Aún debemos recuperarnos del viaje, preparar la nave y nuevamente atravesar el Paso de Vere.

—No necesariamente. —Eijiro despliega otro mapa en la mesa y señala un punto en el mar—. Esta isla no está muy lejos de aquí. Uno de nuestros hombres podría ir en un bote de remos y llegar sin dificultades en un par de horas. Allí puede embarcarse en uno de los barcos que salen hacia Kastria para la recolecta de esclavos.

Katsuki, que aún está apoyado en la mesa con sus manos, hunde la cabeza por debajo de sus hombros mientras aprieta los dientes. Desde que su padre murió, Kastria se convirtió en uno de los principales exportadores de esclavos pese a que siempre fue un país libre de esclavitud. No tiene idea de qué estaría pensando su madre cuando aceptó algo así.

No se los perdonaría jamás.

—Es una buena idea. Una embarcación de ese tipo nunca es registrada por la guardia del puerto. Y aunque lo hicieran, nuestro hombre pasaría desapercibido entre el resto de los esclavos.

Kirishima asiente. —Exacto.

—Entonces sólo resta buscar al hombre indicado para esa misión. —Dice Denki.

Katsuki detiene a sus dos amigos antes de que den el paso al frente. —Ustedes no. Los necesito conmigo.

Eijiro frunce sus cejas con molestia. —Pero...

—¡Capitán!

Los tres detienen su discusión y giran al mismo tiempo hacia el pequeño Mineta _—el más joven de la tripulación—,_ que viene corriendo por el sendero de roca. El chico se detiene junto a la mesa con la respiración en un hilo y tomando una fuerte aspiración, exclama:

—¡Debe darse prisa, capitán! ¡Es Deku!

* * *

—¡¿Qué infiernos eres tú?!

Con aquel alarido por parte del rubio, Deku cae al suelo por quinta vez. Para su mala suerte, en medio de la burda pelea con el pirata, uno de los barriles que recién habían cargado con agua cae sobre él, mojándolo por completo. Los pantalones que Kacchan le obsequió estallan cuando su aleta sale a la luz, con sus hermosas y brillantes escamas resplandeciendo bajo la absorta mirada de Monoma.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Usaste algún hechizo en el capitán, ¿no es así?!

Izuku sabe que no vale la pena negarlo, porque de igual forma Neito no lo escuchará. Impulsándose por el suelo para crear cuanta distancia sea posible, busca a tientas algo que le sirva para defenderse, pero la cubierta está completamente despejada de objetos, a excepción de los pesados barriles.

Monoma lo agarra por el cabello y con una mirada de asco lo impulsa hacia el suelo. La cabeza de Izuku sangra por el impacto, su frente y sus sienes están cubiertas por su propia sangre. Pese a esto, su agresor no se detiene, logrando que Izuku grite por primera vez.

—Un golpe más y créeme, vas a lamentarlo.

Monoma suelta a Izuku como si quemara y gira tan pronto escucha esa voz.

—O mejor, ya puedes ir lamentándolo. —Aclara Katsuki mientras camina hasta ellos. Su expresión está libre de emociones y esto sólo lo vuelve más intimidante. La aparente tranquilidad antes de la tormenta hace que Monoma sufra de sudoraciones en todo el cuerpo.

—Sólo le estaba dando una lección, capitán. Esa... cosa —dice esto señalando a Izuku con repulsión— debe haber usado magia en usted. Como puede ver, no es humano.

—Interesante.

Los pasos de Bakugô repiquetean por el suelo, despacio, lentamente hasta que está a escasos metros del lugar donde se desarrollaba el sangriento espectáculo.

Izuku está en el suelo con su aleta a la vista, doblada hacia un lado. El cabello se le pega a las sienes por la sangre y sus párpados agotados apenas pueden mantenerse abiertos. Las largas pestañas se levantan un poco, lo suficiente para permitirle enfocar a Katsuki de pie a pocos pasos de distancia. El sol cae sobre su espalda y deja sus facciones en sombras, creando la ilusión de hombre siniestro, vil y mundano. Un hombre que Izuku no puede reconocer.

—Es un monstruo, capitán.

Katsuki tiene los ojos clavados en Deku. Rojo y verde encontrados por un interminable minuto. Ambos tratan de leerse, tratan de entender lo que está pasando por la cabeza del contrario. Sin embargo, Deku es el único que no logra su cometido. En la profundidad del mar de llamas que son los ojos del humano, él no puede ver absolutamente nada.

—Castiguemos al monstruo, entonces. —Dice esto sin apartar su intensa mirada del tritón. Las comisuras de sus labios están empujadas hacia arriba en lo que es, al parecer, una sonrisa astuta y perversa. Chasquea sus dedos y Kirishima, como fiel mano derecha, aparece a su lado.

—¿Capitán?

—Eijiro, recuérdame cuál es el castigo para la traición al Capitán.

—La muerte inducida por tortura, capitán. —Responde el Primer Oficial con voz recta e incólume.

—Me parece bien.

Monoma llena su pecho de orgullo cuando su líder observa a Deku con una amplia sonrisa diabólica; porque siendo sincero, Katsuki prefiere disfrutar del espectáculo a dejarse irritar. Así que eleva su mano hasta su oreja derecha y extrae de ella su Pendiente de Capitán.

Kirishima frunce las cejas al ver a su amigo caminar hacia el tritón y luego quedar en cuclillas delante de él. Deku le sostiene la mirada, confundido, sentimiento que incrementa cuando Katsuki toma violentamente sus mejillas con una mano y lo acerca a su rostro, casi rosando sus narices.

—Que rehén más problemático.

—¡Hmn! —gime de dolor cuando el pirata pellizca el lóbulo de su oreja y lo penetra con algo filoso. La sangre resbala por su cuello y Katsuki tiene la decencia de usar la manga de su camisa roja para limpiarla. Izuku rápidamente lleva una mano a su oreja, notando que de ésta cuelga un aro metálico con una cruz invertida.

—¡Ahora quiero que miren cuidadosamente, imbéciles! —ruge mientras agarra a Deku del brazo y lo levanta bruscamente para mostrarlo a sus hombres. Las renovadas piernas del tritón se tambalean, pero ahí está Katsuki para envolver un brazo en su cintura y mantenerlo erguido—. ¡Este maldito pedazo de mierda es el nuevo capitán de este barco! ¡Si alguien vuelve a siquiera tocarle un pelo, entonces pagará la pena por traición!

Inmediatamente la mirada de todos los hombres _—que poco a poco se habían reunido en la escena—_ se dirige al arete dorado que cuelga de la lastimada oreja de Izuku. El pendiente que lo corona como capitán de la nave y que sólo puede ser heredado de otro capitán.

Kirishima, sin podérselo creer, da un paso al frente. —Hermano, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Katsuki lo mira divertido.

—Dije que ofender a Deku era como ofenderme a mí. A su capitán. Ya que no entienden la maldita metáfora, tengo que hacerlo real. Deku es el nuevo capitán, y yo seré su puto guardaespaldas si hace falta. —De soslayo, las afiladas pupilas giran hacia Monoma.

—¿Capitán? —Neito trastabilla torpemente, derribando barriles a su paso.

—Dije que Deku es tu nuevo capitán.

—Hermano, no hay que llegar a medidas tan drásticas. —Eijiro insiste—. Ya nadie lo lastimará, ha quedado claro.

—¿Ha quedado claro? —Katsuki oscila su mirada desde Monoma hacia el resto de los hombres.

—¡Sí, capitán! —gritan todos al unísono.

—Pues yo creo que no. —Katsuki saca su cimitarra y apunta a Monoma—. Tú, maldita escoria, te uniste a mi tripulación hace un año. ¿Crees que tienes derecho sobre él sólo porque no se parece a ti? El único monstruo aquí, eres tú.

—¡No, capitán! ¡Yo sólo quería protegerlo!

—No. Te has basado en tus prejuicios de mierda para tomar la justicia por tus manos. Eres escoria. ¿Y sabes qué les hacemos a las escorias que no obedecen a su capitán?

Neito baja sus manos, que en un acto de reflejo levantó para indicar su falta de hostilidad, y responde—: La muerte.

—Bien. —Katsuki levanta la espada para tomar impulso, pero cuando está a punto de rebanar al insolente, el brazo de Izuku aparece en medio del camino. Lo mira, con ira filtrándose por cada poro de su cuerpo—. Quita tu mano, Deku.

Izuku sacude su cabeza enérgicamente.

—Quítala.

Izuku vuelve a negar.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Él acaba de darte una paliza!

—Hermano. —Eijiro decide que es momento de aprovechar la tenacidad de Deku y el enorme grado de influencia que tiene en Katsuki, para tomar las cosas por la paz—. Hermano, escucha. Es suficiente. El mismo Deku lo ha perdonado, y Neito te ha sido fiel todo este tiempo. Incluso al desobedecerte él sólo estaba pensando en tu bienestar.

—Me importa un carajo. —Vuelve a tomar impulso con la espada, pero ahora el brazo de Eijiro también se interpone.

Monoma no puede hacer más que mirarlos a ambos con los ojos fuera de su órbita, aferrado a la baranda por miedo a salir corriendo.

—No van a ceder, ¿verdad?

Ambos chicos sacuden sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y Katsuki resopla, justo como lo haría un dragón luego de exhalar fuego.

—Bien. No lo mataré. —Todos los presentes sueltan el aire con un gran alivio, alivio que se frustra cuando el capitán vuelve a abrir la boca—. Pero la traición se paga con sangre.

—¡No!

El rugido de Eijiro queda flotando en el aire cuando la cimitarra de Katsuki baja a toda velocidad hacia la baranda donde Monoma tenía apoyado su brazo. La voz de Eijiro se ahoga con el grito de dolor, desgarrador y casi enloquecedor. Monoma grita en varios decibeles y cae al suelo. Su mano se ha quedado en la baranda. Sólo su mano.

Bakugô, tranquilamente, pasa la hoja de metal por su manga, limpiando la sangre del traidor para después colgarla en la cuerda de su cinturón.

Izuku, horrorizado y en estado de shock, no puede apartar su mirada del brazo amputado de Monoma y toda esa sangre. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que Katsuki lo carga nuevamente en sus brazos para introducirlo al camarote.

—¡Rápido, atiendan esa herida! —Grita Kirishima mientras cubre el brazo del herido con un pañuelo, haciendo presión torpemente.

—¿Por qué? —Monoma Neito llora en el suelo, mirando al Primer Oficial en busca de una respuesta que él no puede darle.

Kirishima lo observa con pena, y hasta lástima, porque él sabe que eso no le bastará a Katsuki. Una vez esté curado, pasará por algo mucho peor. Lo ha visto. Sabe de lo que su amigo es capaz y esto..., esto es quedarse corto.

—Escucha, Neito. Traicionaste al capitán y eso es algo que él definitivamente no perdona. Tal vez su orden te pareció absurda, pero es una orden, y debiste cumplirla.

—¡Todo es culpa de esa... esa bestia! —explota, señalando el lugar por el que Katsuki e Izuku han desaparecido—. Él tiene engañado al capitán, estoy seguro.

—Y si sigues diciendo eso, lo próximo que vas a perder será la lengua.

Monoma guarda silencio de inmediato.

—Ahora, presta atención. Aún puedes redimirte. El capitán necesita a un hombre de confianza para encabezar una misión. Esperaremos a que tu herida sane y luego te irás. Denki te explicará todo después.

—¿Me estás desterrando?

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir. —Kirishima entrecierra sus párpados, viéndose absolutamente serio, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo—. Por tu bien, será mejor que te vayas. Regresa con el triunfo en tus manos y estoy seguro que el capitán te perdonará.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

Eijiro aprieta los labios y se rasca la nuca. Es un gesto que tiene desde pequeño. Algo que sale por sí solo... cuando va a mentir.

—Lo hará. Apostaría por ello.

* * *

Izuku observa con suma atentación al despiadado pirata dando vueltas por su camarote, con la furia impregnada en cada movimiento. Katsuki gira en sus talones y avanza hacia el otro extremo y después lo vuelve hacer hacia el otro lado. Mientras trata de controlar su ira lo más tranquilamente posible, Deku recoge sus débiles piernas sobre el sofá en un acto de auto preservación.

—¿Por qué mierda no me dejaste matarlo?

Es la octava vez que se lo pregunta desde que ingresaron al camarote. Una vez que terminó de atender la herida de su cabeza, le gritó _—más bien rugió—_ por detenerlo cuando quiso matar al infeliz.

—Mis hombres dejarán de respetarme si los dejo desobedecerme a sus anchas. ¡Y tú, maldito renacuajo...! —deja la frase en el aire y lo señala con su dedo como si así le hiciera la mayor de las ofensas, a lo que Deku le responde con un leve fruncimiento de ceño—. ¡Mierda! ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡Sé que puedes hablar!

Pero el tritón mantiene sus labios sellados y su expresión relajada. En realidad, pese a lo que acaba de ver en cubierta, no le teme a Kacchan. Sí se sorprendió, enormemente. Pero sólo eso. Por alguna razón sabe que él no le haría daño.

Exasperado, Katsuki toma el maltrecho pergamino junto al carboncillo y se lo pone en las piernas con brusquedad.

Izuku lo mira.

—¡Escribe! ¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?

El chico obedece, toma los objetos sobre su regazo y muy despacio escribe una frase que a Katsuki lo saca completamente de balance.

 ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _«_**_**_**_**** ** _Enséñame a caminar como los humanos_** **_**_»_**_**

—¿Qué?

Puede que esto no tenga sentido para él, que ha pasado toda su vida usando perfectamente sus dos piernas; pero para Izuku, que como un recién nacido necesita aprender a usarlas, esto es muy importante. Si hubiese sabido caminar y mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, podría haberse defendido sin la ayuda de nadie.

Así que una vez más le muestra la misma frase impresa en el papel.

Katsuki lo mira con la boca abierta, anonadado. De todas las cosas que pudo haberle pedido...

Suelta una risita entre dientes y se sienta a su lado.

—¿Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, cara de pez?

 ** ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _«_**_**_**_**** ** _Quiero valerme por mí mismo_** ** _ ** _»_**_**

—Entonces vas a tener que entrenar algo más que sólo tus piernas.

* * *

—¡Lo estás haciendo todo mal!

Izuku gruñe, porque es la sexta vez que Katsuki le grita lo inútil que es. Con dos meses de entrenamiento en el poblado _—construido por la tripulación—_ de aquella isla, había dominado sus piernas gracias a su _paciente_ maestro; pero no siendo suficiente para él, Bakugô decidió que si de verdad quería valerse por sí mismo, debía dominar, también, el arte de la esgrima.

En algún punto de su estadía, él sólo decidió que Deku sería parte de su tripulación indefinidamente. Cosa que el mismo Deku aceptó con gusto, y esto, de forma inesperada, alegró su oscuro corazón. Pero no por esto iba a ser más suave con él. Así que, entre las comidas y sus horas de rehidratación _—donde ambos pasaban un largo tiempo en la tina—,_ Bakugô se encargaba de su riguroso entrenamiento.

Ya podía hacer los movimientos básicos y rebanar una sandía en el aire. Se podría decir que en ese corto tiempo se hizo un maestro con la espada. No tanto como Katsuki, Eijiro y Denki, pero bastante cerca. Sin embargo, su maestro de explosivo carácter nunca estaba conforme y al final de cada duelo soltaba una maldición cada vez que terminaba arrastrando el trasero de su alumno por el suelo.

—¡Con un demonio, no puede ser tan difícil! ¿No te enseñé que la fuerza está en la muñeca? —Grita mientras lo toma por el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Izuku se deja arrastrar sin siquiera quejarse, y no es que de repente se haya hecho masoquista; es que conoce al hombre, sabe que esa brusquedad es mitad por su carácter y mitad por los problemas que han tenido que tratar a lo largo de las semanas.

Entre ellos, vivir a la espera de noticias por uno de sus hombres, el cual salió de la isla para infiltrarse en territorio enemigo y no ha dado señales de vida.

Todos temen que lo hayan capturado.

Pese a esto, Izuku no quiere que tal rudeza se haga una costumbre y una vez que está de pie, sacude su brazo del agarre y da un par de pasos lejos de él. Katsuki frunce las cejas y cuando sus miradas hacen contacto, su boca compone uno de sus tantos mohines.

—Está bien, Deku. Lo _siento_. No es tu culpa. ¿Ya estás feliz? —Dice como si aquellas palabras significara arrancarse una costilla. Deku trata de verse severo y seguir enojado, pero una risilla entre dientes se le escapa y Kacchan lo observa como si se hubiese vuelto loco—. ¿Te burlas? ¿Quieres que te mate?

Izuku levanta sus brazos con las palmas hacia afuera, sin dejar de reír.

Bakugô suspira agotado. —¿Por qué siento que contigo no tengo ninguna autoridad?

Deku se encoge de hombros y a él se le mueve una ceja.

—Creo que necesitas una lección.

 _Oh, oh_. Eso refleja el rostro de Izuku cuando Katsuki se acerca con largas zancadas y una sonrisa satánica. Trata de correr al otro extremo de la casa, pero unos brazos se enroscan en su cintura y lo jalan hacia un pecho amplio, duro y cálido.

—Te atrapé, renacuajo. —Sin mucho esfuerzo lo levanta del suelo hacia su hombro.

Izuku comienza a patalear entre risas y Katsuki le da una palmada en el trasero. Llega a la habitación antes de lo esperado, lo acomoda en su cama para hacerlo chillar como tantas veces, pero de repente la puerta se abre, provocando un gran sonido contra la pared. Unos pasos acercándose hacen una rápida percusión.

—¡Capitán!

Katsuki detiene sus juegos para mirar a Eijiro de pie en el umbral. El gesto en su cara es de puro terror.

—¿Qué coño está pasando?

—¡Nos atacan!

—¡¿Qué?!

—Se acercan barcos enemigos.

Kacchan mira a Deku en la cama, lo aprecia un instante antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y susurrarle en el oído—: No te muevas de aquí.

Katsuki siente cómo Izuku sufre de un sobresalto, cómo sus delgados brazos se enroscan alrededor de su cuello para no dejarlo ir y el corazón se le aprieta en un puño.

—Escucha, no es mi primera batalla. Estaré bien. Estaremos bien. Pero te necesito aquí, a salvo. Denki se quedará contigo, él te protegerá. —Izuku sacude su cabeza, pero con un rápido beso en los labios Katsuki lo tranquiliza para después apartarse con brusquedad y abandonar la habitación.

Kirishima corre detrás de él. —¿Estás seguro de esto?

Katsuki camina apresuradamente por el sendero de tierra hacia la cueva donde se oculta su barco, sin dignarse a prestar atención a la pregunta de su amigo hasta que su amigo agarra su hombro con fuerza.

—Hermano, son tres barcos, con banderas de Kastria.

—Lo supuse. —Su ceño se frunce al tiempo que la tensión en sus manos hace que apriete los puños—. Vienen por Deku.

Los ojos de Eijiro se hacen saltones por un segundo. —¿Sabías que esto pasaría? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Debiste al menos confiar en mí.

—No creí que nos encontrarían aquí.

Katsuki bordea la pequeña cascada y sube por la pared hacia un improvisado balcón hecho con la misma roca. Kirishima lo sigue de cerca mientras, con ayuda de una soga que cuelga del techo, escalan hacia la superficie. Bakugô atraviesa un agujero de al menos tres metros de diámetro en el techo de la cueva. Una vez afuera, al aire libre, toma el catalejo incrustado en la piedra con dos soportes de madera y apunta con él hacia el horizonte.

Efectivamente, tres barcos de guerra vienen hacia ellos ondeando sus banderas y el escudo de Kastria en cada vela principal. La flota es guiada por el barco más rápido y mejor armado del reino, el _Endeavor_. Con tres mástiles y cuatro filas de cañones, los barcos que se acercan rápidamente a su isla no prometen nada bueno.

Baja de su puesto y empuja el hombro de Kirishima cuando pasa por su lado en el balcón. Los hombres ya han dado la alarma y corren como hormigas por todo el lugar, recolectando sus armas pero sin saber qué hacer.

Apoya sus manos en la tabla que sirve de baranda y grita:

—¡Preparen el barco, inútiles! ¡Descarguen las provisiones, saquen el peso innecesario! ¡Carguen los barriles con la pólvora y el aceite de ballena! ¡No quiero ni una maldita gota de agua! ¡El que moje un gramo de pólvora puede despedirse de sus bolas! ¡Tengan listos los cañones, las armas, las espadas, los arpones! ¡Quiero que cada maldito perro tenga algo con qué luchar! ¡Zarpamos en cinco minutos!

—¡Capitán! —Responden todos al unísono, acatando la orden al instante. Con una guía sobre sus cabezas, los hombres ya no se ven tan perdidos. La confianza tiñe sus rostros y rápidamente mueven el culo hacia sus labores.

—Katsuki.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? No tenemos tiempo para tus mierdas.

—Yo no soy sólo tu Primer Oficial, soy tu amigo. Debiste decirme que la flota de _Endeavor_ vendría a por ese chico. Debiste decirme que lo traías contigo. ¡Debiste contarme al menos cuál es tu maldito plan!

—Es cierto, debí y no lo hice. Después hacemos terapia de grupo si te apetece. Ahora céntrate en hacer tu trabajo y guía a los hombres.

Kirishima se muerde los labios con sus afilados dientes, enojado.

—¿Por qué no les entregamos al chico? ¿Vienen por él, no es así?

Hay muchas reacciones que Eijiro pudo esperar luego de hacerle aquella propuesta, pero de entre muchas que imaginó, ninguna se acerca siquiera a la que acaba de tener.

Katsuki sólo giró hacia él para agarrarlo por el cuello y empujarlo hasta la pared más próxima. La espalda de Kirishima colisionó en la roca y su garganta sufrió de un fuerte impacto por el agarre de _su amigo_. Apenas es capaz de soltar un inaudible quejido cuando Katsuki se acerca peligrosamente hasta que sus narices se rozan y susurrarle fría y guturalmente:

—Nadie tocará a Deku. ¿Comprendes? ¡Nadie!

Lo suelta sin mucho cuidado para volver a su recorrido mientras dirige a los hombres con su voz de mando. Eijiro lo observa estupefacto, aun sosteniendo su maltratada garganta.

* * *

Todoroki es un hombre de refinados gustos y de una estricta disciplina militar. Su pose lo demuestra, con esa perfección de rasgos y la espalda imposiblemente recta. Sus brazos están enlazados en su espalda a la altura de su cintura, sus talones juntos y su pecho afuera. El monarca es elegante y frío como una estatua ecuestre, allí, de pie en la proa del barco mientras observa a la pequeña isla que se alza en la lejanía.

Stigia. Los famosos dominios de Ground Zero. Un edén que muchos quisieron encontrar para aprovechar sus tesoros naturales, ocultos del resto del mundo, y para despojar al temible capitán y su tripulación del mapa, tomándolos por sorpresa en su propia casa. Pero nadie, jamás, podía encontrarla.

Sin embargo, él está allí con sus tropas listas y un plan en mente. Todo gracias al hombre que se encuentra de pie a su lado, en una pose igual de engreída pero ni la mitad de elegante. Con un brazo cruzado en su pecho y el otro terminando en un garfio de plata que suavemente toca su mentón, está Monoma Neito.

—¿Ves? Te dije que podías confiar en mí. Ahí está la isla y el barco del capitán... —Todoroki le dispara una rápida mirada de soslayo y Monoma se estremece con sudores en la espalda—. Del desertor..., cierto, él ya no es mi capitán.

El aire se le sale de los labios como una muestra de agotamiento. Los ojos de Todoroki ya no ven las cosas del mismo modo. Ahora que tiene a su oponente acorralado, realmente no sabe de qué forma sentirse. Hay una sensación, mitad de congoja y mitad de desolación, que le aprieta el pecho e, inesperadamente, sabe a qué se debe.

Una vez que tenga la cabeza de Katsuki en una pica, su existencia ya no tendrá un propósito.

—Lo comprendo, Su Majestad. —Dice Neito con aires de solemnidad—. A veces, uno siente que nada es como antes. Cuando ya no queda nada por descubrir, el mundo parece más pequeño.

Todoroki, que no tolera a los traidores, desenvaina su espada para enterrarla en la garganta de Neito, atravesándola de lado a lado. Monoma lo mira con una expresión de sorpresa que se le ha quedado congelada en el rostro un instante antes de quejarse débilmente y caer al suelo para retorcerse como un insecto y morir asfixiado por su propia sangre.

—El mundo sigue igual. —Responde, con los ojos clavados en la hermosa nave de velas negras que se acerca a ellos con aires imponentes, mientras limpia su espada con un pañuelo—. Es sólo que hay menos cosas en él.

* * *

—¡Icen las velas! —El grito de Eijiro parte el silencio por la mitad. Los hombres en la nave corren por cubierta como si el mismísimo Lucifer los empujara a punta de espada. Un barco, contra tres. No saben en qué demonios piensa su capitán, pero la probabilidades de ganar son casi nulas.

—¡Los cañones están listos!

Katsuki se aferra a la baranda del segundo piso con una sonrisa. Kirishima, que está justo detrás de él con las manos en el timón, lo observa sin comprender del todo su plan. Al parecer sólo están buscando abrir la batalla en mar abierto para mantener a los enemigos lejos de Stigia. Pero si los hunden, no habrá servido de nada.

—Órdenes, capitán.

—El enemigo piensa que nos tiene acorralados, ¿no es así?

—Así parece, capitán.

—Y nuestros hombres piensan que los estoy llevando a una muerte segura.

—Son tres barcos, capitán.

—Bien. —La sonrisa en su rostro incrementa hasta que casi ocupa la mitad de su cara. Soberbio, altanero y lleno de confianza, Katsuki toma una de las sogas que caen del mástil para envolverla en su antebrazo, de un salto se yergue encima de la baranda del segundo piso mientras se sostiene de dicha soga y hace un llamado a los hombres—: ¡Escuchen, cabrones!

—¡Capitán!

—¡La flota de Kastria nos observa! ¡Están aquí para vernos personalmente! ¡Para comprobar que los jodidos rumores son ciertos han enviado al maldito _Endeavor_! ¿Y qué van a ver si ustedes siguen con el rabo entre las patas? ¡Ratas! ¡Asquerosas ratas arrastrándose por cubierta!

Los hombres se miran unos a otros sin comprender. Sus dudas y temores no son sólo porque sí. La mejor flota de Kastria está allí para acabar con ellos, ¿y su capitán los tacha de cobardes?

—¡Son demasiados, capitán!

—¡¿Y a mí que cojones me importa?! ¡No quiero ver ratas en mi barco, quiero ver hombres libres defendiendo lo que es suyo! ¡Ustedes, pandilla de imbéciles, son libres gracias a mí y quiero que por el puto infierno defiendan esa libertad! ¡Quiero que el enemigo vea el estallido de nuestros cañones! ¡Quiero que cuando vean sus cabezas rodando por cubierta, conozcan de lo que somos capaces!

—¡Sí, capitán! —Gritan eufóricos y emocionados, con sus espadas en alto.

Katsuki, extasiado y satisfecho, cierra sus ojos para regocijarse con los gritos y los vítores. La sangre le hierve por la adrenalina de una batalla inminente y como aquella noche cuando abandonó Kastria para ser un hombre libre, levanta los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo como si en cualquier momento fuese a prender el vuelo.

Entonces, sus párpados se abren, contempla el cielo lleno de nubes de tormenta y dice, cordialmente—: Icen la maldita bandera.

Un eufórico Kirishima aparece a su lado encima de la baranda y con la cimitarra apuntando al cielo, grita—: ¡Tenemos el viento a favor, cabrones! ¡Icen la puta bandera!

—¡Icen la bandera!

Con los rugidos de los piratas, la enorme y gloriosa _Jolly Roger*_ se alza sobre el mástil mayor. Negra como la más desolada noche, coronada por un cráneo despojado de todo y dos espadas cruzadas justo debajo. Los hombres la observan ondear en un segundo solemne de respeto.

Katsuki, con un ojo en su catalejo, observa el movimiento de la flota kastriana. Uno de los barcos hace señales a los demás usando a un hombre con dos banderillas. El mensaje es obvio: no les darán tregua.

Sólo un barco avanza hasta ellos, los otros dos quedan atrás. Katsuki intuye que se quedarán como refuerzo, o en todo caso para aprovechar la distracción de la batalla y desviarse hacia su isla para atacar su pequeña fortaleza.

Sólo resta esperar a que la batalla no sea lo suficientemente extensa como para permitirles esa ventaja.

* * *

Todoroki mantiene una expresión insufrible mientras observa al barco pirata acercarse. Muchos de sus hombres tienen miedo pese a que ellos tienen la ventaja por número, y no es para menos. Ground Zero y su tripulación se han ganado un prestigio digno del demonio en los catorce reinos. Bárbaros, los llaman muchos de los nobles. Todoroki, por otra parte, diría que son sólo hombres libres y sin correa.

Tiene la absoluta confianza de que saldrá victorioso en esta batalla. Debe hacerlo, para poder recuperar al tritón y a su vez, cumplir con su venganza. Sólo aquel hermoso tritón tiene el poder que necesita. «El alma del mar». Un poder que abarca muchos poderes, entre ellos, «el don de la palabra». Según los viejos tomos de su biblioteca, solamente un tritón nace con este poder. El heredero del océano. Y su maldito padre fue lo suficientemente afortunado como para capturar a la sirena correcta.

Años atrás, Izuku llegó al castillo con apariencia humana y rápidamente fue escondido en las mazmorras. Ambos eran unos niños en ese entonces, pero a su padre no le importó sacar a flote toda su crueldad. Obligó a Izuku a usar su poder en Shôto para que, con sus propias manos, asesinara a su madre. Según Enji, esto lo haría crecer como hombre.

Shôto sólo tenía ocho años.

Desde entonces ha fingido obediencia absoluta mientras su padre trazaba sus propios planes para hacerse con el reino de Kastria. Primero matando al rey, luego inculpando al Príncipe Heredero y por último, usando nuevamente el poder de Izuku para casarse con la reina. Porque, al final del día, su padre sólo hizo todas aquellas atrocidades... por la reina Mitsuki.

Shôto dudaba que fuera amor, más bien una insana obsesión por poseer a la bella mujer, dispuesto a deshacerse de todo aquel que se interpusiera entre ellos, incluida su madre. Así que la mejor venganza se encuentra justo allí, en ese despiadado amor. Shôto quiere usar el poder de Izuku para hacer que su padre asesine a la reina, para que sienta de primera mano lo que él sintió. Para que sepa lo que es arrancarle la vida al ser que más amas.

—Órdenes, Su Majestad. —Dice Inasa, el capitán de la flota.

—Hagan lo que haga falta para recuperar al tritón. Cuando todo termine, puedes quedarte con su barco.

—¡Sí, señor!

* * *

El cielo se llena de nubes, oscurece como si anocheciera. Los hombres se mueven por cubierta a toda velocidad, con Kirishima a la cabeza para dirigirlos. Entonces comienza la lluvia. Una cortina de agua que los ciega y les impide moverse con libertad. La neblina envuelve el mar, tan densa que ya no se pueden ver las aguas.

Eijiro siente un mal presentimiento, luego grita—: ¡Manejen el cabestrante! ¡Suban la gavia mayor! ¡Quiero pólvora seca!

El peso de una mano cae en su hombro y el pelirrojo se da la vuelta bruscamente, encontrando a Denki a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Lo toma por los hombros y lo sacude una vez—. El capitán te ordenó que te quedaras en tierra para proteger a...

Las palabras mueren en sus labios cuando alza la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Denki y encuentra a Izuku detrás, con una rústica sombrilla protegiéndolo de la lluvia, el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada en una línea irregular.

—Izuku me pidió que lo trajera sin que el capitán si diera cuenta. —Responde Denki con la voz recta.

—¿Qué? ¿Izuku? ¿Y desde cuándo sigues las órdenes de _Izuku_? —Eijiro hace el amago de apartar a Denki para agarrar al chico, pero el rubio da un paso y se interpone a la vez que desenvaina su espada.

—Izuku quiere quedarse al lado del capitán y no vas a impedirlo, Eijiro.

—¡Esto es una locura! ¡Se supone que estamos peleando para protegerlo! ¿De qué sirve todo esto si él solito se pone en peligro? —Exasperado, Kirishima explota y sus manos vuelan a su cabeza, pero la paz en el rostro de Denki se queda intacta.

—Izuku se quedará en la nave.

—¡Bien! ¡Estupendo! ¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana, porque no voy a defenderte cuando el capitán te arranque los ojos por desobedecerlo!

—Me parece bien.

—¿Te parece... _bien_? —Eijiro no se lo puede creer.

Izuku observa a los hombres discutir. Él sabe que esto está mal. Que debió obedecer a Katsuki y quedarse en la isla. Pero no puede. No cuando todo eso es por él. No cuando aquel pirata altanero, despiadado y sanguinario y... tierno, dará la vida por protegerlo. Si las cosas se ponen feas, él estará a su lado pase lo que pase.

Y se lo demuestra en su mirada llena de determinación cuando Katsuki lo ve desde las escaleras. El rostro del humano sufre de varias transiciones emocionales, entre ellas: la sorpresa, el enojo y por último la comprensión. Como siempre, Izuku no necesita palabras para hacerle saber lo que está pensando.

—Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en la habitación.

Izuku le sostiene la mirada, con firmeza.

—Supongo que no me obedecerás... ¿nunca?

Sacude lentamente su cabeza y el pirata suspira, porque sabe que no tiene caso.

—Eres un dolor de huevos, Deku.—Con una rápida mirada, Katsuki comprende que el chico en verdad se muere de miedo, que teme ser descubierto debido a la lluvia y por eso se esconde debajo de una sombrilla, y sobre todo, que no importa lo que diga, él se quedará—. Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Por la puta mierda, si sales herido te voy a dar una golpiza de bestia, ¿me oyes?

Asiente una vez, con los ojos centrados, pero una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bien. ¡Primer Oficial!

—Capitán. —Responde Eijiro, dando un paso al frente.

—Tú y Denki estarán pendientes de él. Yo estaré demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener vivos a mis hombres. —Dice todo esto sin apartar la mirada de Izuku, que igual la sostiene, con seriedad.

—Sí, capitán.

Apenas termina el acuerdo entre ellos, la nave sufre de un estremecimiento. El barco enemigo había dado el primer ataque. La bala de cañón reventó un trozo de la proa, pero gracias a dios no hubo heridos. Katsuki les da una rápida mirada a sus amigos, después a Deku y cuando los tres asienten, corre hacia el lugar del timonel para dirigir la nave.

Rápidamente Sero y el resto de los hombres alistan los cañones.

—¡Fuego! —Gritan a la vez Eijiro y Katsuki.

—¡Fuego, hijos de puta! —Grita Denki.

Los cañones estallan uno detrás del otro para después ser recargados y volver a estallar.

Katsuki sonríe excitado. —¡Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de rumbo, cabrones!

La batalla se desata demasiado rápido. Los cañones de ambos barcos no dejan de disparar. Algunas balas se pierden en el mar, otras alcanzan el blanco y sacan de combate a más de uno. Katsuki maldice en voz alta, gira el timón y con su espada en alto grita indicaciones a los hombres.

Cuando los dos barcos se alcanzaron, la batalla se llevó a corto alcance. Usando las sogas sueltas de los mástiles, los marineros de ambos bandos se balanceaban de ida y vuelta por las dos cubiertas. El sonido de las espadas chocando inundó el mar. Chispas, explosiones y balas perdidas. El infierno se había desatado demasiado rápido.

Desesperado, Katsuki se mueve por su nave blandiendo su espada a toda velocidad. Sus movimientos son equilibrados, ningún paso fuera de lugar, cada sablazo llevando consigo una vida. Su entrenamiento en el ejército mientras fue príncipe, aunado a los años como criminal, hizo de él una bestia imparable y mortal. Cada vez que se movía, pareciera que estuviera bailando entre los hombres toscos y poco entrenados mientras su cimitarra enjoyada se baña con hilos de sangre.

Pero son demasiados. Además de que apenas se trata del primer barco. No sabe si podrán salir ilesos y un sentimiento, angustiante y estremecedor, lo hace desconcentrarse de la batalla para buscar a Deku por cubierta. Lo encuentra a pocos metros, con Eijiro y Denki espalda con espalda tratando de protegerlo. Deku logró hacerse con una espada e increíblemente le da buena pelea a sus oponentes, aferrándose también a la sombrilla para no dejar su identidad al descubierto.

—¡Deku! —Grita Katsuki impulsado por la adrenalina en sus venas. El tritón lo mira tan pronto escucha su nombre y a él se le llena el pecho de algo parecido al orgullo. El chico es valiente, eso no lo puede negar. Así que con el cúmulo de sensaciones y la sangre hirviendo por la emoción de la lucha, grita—: ¡Cásate conmigo!

La expresión de Izuku es digna de retrato. Sí está emocionado y conmovido por semejante petición, pero en el sitio menos indicado para ello, sus ojos sólo muestran estupefacción. Katsuki incluso se imagina el _'¿en serio?'_ que debió surcar por su mente en cuanto escuchó su propuesta.

Entonces se abre paso entre los hombres que luchan a muerte, esquivando golpes y sablazos con habilidad, llega hasta donde sus dos amigos, y Deku, lo miran como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—Cásate conmigo, maldito renacuajo o te rompo las piernas ahora mismo. —Intenta sonar amenazador, pero su voz está llena de sorna y en sus labios hay una sonrisa estúpida.

—¿Se supone que eso es una propuesta? —Eijiro se agacha para esquivar una espada que viene por su flanco izquierdo y noquea al sujeto con el cabo de la suya propia.

Ahora, en medio de la tormenta, comprende por qué su amigo lo amenazó cuando trató de negociar la seguridad del tritón. Por Denki, él habría reaccionado igual.

—Los malditos rumores son ciertos... Eres un bárbaro, hermano.

Katsuki le saca el dedo medio mientras patea al marinero que intenta golpearlo por detrás. Impulsa al mosquete que cuelga en su espalda por encima de su hombro y apunta al hombre, le dispara, dejándolo en la línea con un agujero entre los ojos. Entonces gira nuevamente hacia Deku.

—Prometo que te protegeré con mi vida, así que sólo sé mío, enano.

Pese al insulto y la falta de tacto, Deku asiente emocionado, sacándole una sonrisa.

—Bien, soy capitán, yo mismo nos casaré.

Denki lo observa con horror. —¿Eso siquiera es posible?

—Me da igual. Deku, ¿quieres ser mío?

Eijiro y Denki se ríen mientras blanden sus espadas contra los enemigos. Deku, pese a la petición poco respetuosa, aprieta en un puño la sombrilla y se lanza a los brazos de Katsuki para robarle un beso. Sus guardianes tienen que apretar los dientes para cubrirles las espaldas mientras su capitán susurra los votos al tiempo que levanta a Izuku del suelo para no inclinarse tanto.

—Entonces nos declaro... —lo suelta un momento para rebanar la garganta del hombre a su derecha y luego grita—: ¡encadenados de por vida! ¡Listo, ahora colguemos las tripas en el mástil! ¡Quiero celebrar mi maldita noche de bodas!

Izuku ríe por las ocurrencias de Katsuki. Sabe que aquel impulso repentino por casarse tiene que ver con sus temores. Tal vez, sí haya sido el mejor momento para hacerlo, porque tal vez _,_ es el último que tendrán.

De las sogas que se balancean entre los barcos llegan más enemigos y cada vez es más difícil mantenerlos a raya.

Nada de eso importa, e Izuku no quiere estar en otro lugar que sea allí. Rodeado de sangre, lucha y hombres cayendo ante la muerte, pero a su lado, junto al pirata que ha llegado para tambalear sus cimientos.

Se escuchan unos aplausos y con ellos una secuencia de pasos. Increíblemente, el rítmico sonido hace que el caos se detenga y que cada alma viviente detenga lo que estaba haciendo para observar al imponente sujeto que se acerca caminando por cubierta.

La sangre de Izuku se congela debajo de su piel, su rostro pierde todo el color y la respiración se le atasca en un nudo cuando sus ojos hacen contacto con aquella gélida mirada heterocromática. Todoroki Shôto, actual Príncipe de Kastria, se detiene a pocos metros de ellos con las palmas juntas debido al aplauso que se le ha quedado a medias y una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Quién lo diría? La última vez que nos vimos aún eras el temible Ground Zero. Ahora... —sus ojos barren sobre el pedestal que hace la intimidante figura de Katsuki— ahora, más bien pareces un bufón.

—Oh, ¿quieres ponerme a prueba, _princesita_? —Bakugô da un paso en dirección a Todoroki, pero la mano de Kirishima en su hombro logra mantener su ira bajo control—. Además, si la memoria no me falla, yo gané ese encuentro. ¿Qué te hace pensar que las cosas serás diferentes ahora?

—Digamos que ahora tienes más que perder.

Katsuki sigue con su mirada lo que los ojos de Todoroki tienen en la mira. Encuentra a Izuku a pocos pasos, con el rostro cubierto por el horror. Ahora comprende. Shôto planea utilizarlo para que baje la guardia.

Aun así lo protegerá. Si bien su plan inicial era usarlo para atraer al príncipe bastardo, en este momento las cosas son un _poco_ diferentes. Deku se queda a su lado, sin importar qué.

Shôto, con la elegancia que lo caracteriza, desenvaina su florete y lleva una mano a su espalda.

—Cuenta los minutos, pirata. Este será tu último día.

Katsuki, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro _—y su imborrable ceño arrugado—_ hace girar su cimitarra alrededor de su mano con habilidad, sacudiendo la sangre de la hoja.

—El último día es el que vale la pena vivir.

Nuevamente las espadas se encuentran. Los movimientos de Todoroki son elegantes y certeros, cada estocada precisa y refinada. No obstante, la técnica de Katsuki hace que el público que los rodea no le quite los ojos de encima. Se mueve pretenciosamente, las joyas de su espada brillan en medio de la tormenta, la gran hoja afilada haciendo contacto con el florete, amenazando con partirlo por la mitad en cada choque.

Izuku intenta correr hasta ellos, pero Denki lo detiene y cuando lo ve a los ojos, él niega con su cabeza. Sabe que no es buena idea ir y entorpecerle el camino a su... _¿esposo?_ ¿Pero qué debería hacer? No puede dejarlo solo mientras lucha a muerte con el príncipe. Todoroki es astuto y demasiado hábil. Si su espada de hoja fina y delgada como una aguja atravesara el corazón de Katsuki, él moriría allí mismo.

Mientras los príncipes luchan, Izuku siente que sólo hay una cosa que puede hacer. Deja caer la espada y la sombrilla al suelo, permitiendo que la espesa lluvia lo bañe, que su cuerpo absorba toda esa humedad y que sus débiles piernas se transformen en su majestuosa aleta esmeralda. Cae al suelo bajo la absorta mirada de los hombres, incluyendo Eijiro y Denki que lo observan con la boca abierta.

A Izuku no le importa. Con sus brazos se arrastra pesadamente por el suelo hasta que alcanza el mástil. Se abraza a él y con el apoyo de aquel tronco de madera logra quedar en una posición de sentado para llenar su pecho y gritar:

—¡Todoroki, aquí estoy!

La batalla entre los hombres se detiene de inmediato al escuchar su voz, que por llevar tanto tiempo sin usarla, sale de su garganta un poco ronca y débil. Ambas cabezas giran despacio hacia él, encontrándolo en el suelo con su aleta al viento.

—Deku... ¿qué haces?

Izuku cierra los ojos, ignorando la mirada llena de reproche de Katsuki. Se hizo una promesa auto impuesta hace tiempo. Nunca más usaría su voz para hacer daño a nadie. Pero como puede ocasionarlo sin siquiera saberlo, decidió que lo mejor era hacer un voto de silencio. Voto que rompió en su viaje con los piratas, cuando fue necesario negociar con el rey de Vere. También lo rompió cuando le pidió a Denki que lo llevara al barco. Y una vez más lo rompería, para salvar al hombre que ama.

Su poder nunca tuvo un mejor propósito.

—Príncipe Todoroki, por favor deja ir a... —la frase se le queda a medias, sus ojos están fuera de su órbita y el mundo entero parece que se ha puesto de cabeza—. ¡No! —Grita. La piel se le congela y el oxígeno se le escapa en el mismo instante que Todoroki lo ignora para clavar su espada en el pecho de Katsuki, que por su culpa había bajado la guardia.

—Tendría que ser muy estúpido si dejara que uses tu don en mí. Antes de que me ordenes que lo deje ir, lo mataré. —Dice esto mientras empuja su espada más profundo, sin apartar sus fríos ojos de la mirada sorprendida de su oponente.

Las escleróticas de Bakugô se han inyectado de sangre y un hilillo de la misma moja el lateral de su barbilla hasta su cuello. Katsuki atrapa su muñeca en un firme agarre. Las abisales pupilas rodeadas de ese mar granate lo fulminan un instante para después dirigirse al tritón.

—Deku...

Izuku no tiene tiempo de reaccionar, mucho menos de responder. Justo cuando sus labios se separan, el despiadado Shôto saca su espada con brusquedad para después plantar su mano en el pecho herido y aplicarle un empujón.

Katsuki cae al mar con el grito de Izuku sobre él.

— **¡KACCHAN!**

 _Ah, cómo me gusta su voz..._ Piensa el pirata mientras se hunde en las profundidades.

La oscuridad del océano lo envuelve mientras su cuerpo se congela lentamente. Sus ojos permanecen abiertos mientras las aguas lo devoran, la sangre saliendo con finísimos hilos que rápidamente se disuelven. Sus extremidades están tensas, sus músculos han perdido toda su fuerza, incluso el dolor de su herida no está. Sólo está el frío y la oscuridad y Deku...

Katsuki abre sus párpados pese a que la sal le irrita las córneas. Deku está encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sus delgados brazos desnudos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello y sus labios se presionan suavemente a la oreja del pirata. Deku susurra algo en una lengua muerta, algo que increíblemente puede escuchar aunque se encuentran bajo el agua. Entonces se aparta y con las manos en sus mejillas, lo atrae para darle un beso.

Esto... tiene que ser un sueño. No hay forma en el maldito infierno de que algo como esto esté pasando. Katsuki no entiende nada. Apenas puede ver la sonrisa del tritón por un instante, le dice algo, pero esta vez no lo puede escuchar. Sin embargo, él nunca ha necesitado escucharlo para comprenderlo.

 _ **« Te amo, Kacchan »**_

Katsuki estira sus brazos queriendo atraparlo, pero está débil y Deku tampoco hace el amago de acercarse. La pérdida de sangre lo lleva a una semiinconsciencia y sólo puede estirar su mano hacia su mejilla para acariciarla suavemente antes de que todo se vuelva completamente oscuro...

* * *

Puede que todo haya sido parte de un sueño, o de lo contrario se trata de la muerte en persona, pero Katsuki siente una injustificable paz que viene acompañada de una cálida sensación en sus labios. Entonces parece que ya ha llegado su hora, porque de repente siente que puede respirar y que la sensación de sofoque se ha ido. Sus pulmones parecen estar muy cómodos pese a encontrarse en las profundidades y la sangre... la sangre también ha dejado de brotar.

Abre los ojos de inmediato.

Está respirando.

Bajo el mar.

Cuando se mira a sí mismo se percata que está completamente desnudo y que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se ha transformado en una musculosa aleta dorada, con detalles de color borgoña como pequeñas piedras brillantes.

Millones de preguntas atraviesan su cabeza en lo que observa su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?_

 _¿Ahora soy un tritón?_

 _¿Cómo pasó esto?_

 _¿Deku hizo esto?_

 _¡Deku!_

Lo busca por todas partes, pero Deku no está. A su alrededor sólo está el sombrío azul oscuro y un halo de luz blancuzca que proviene de la superficie. Katsuki da poderosas brazadas en esa dirección, resintiendo cómo se le encandilan los ojos a medida que se acerca. Algo dentro de su cuerpo le dice que se trata del sol, que las nubes de tormenta han desaparecido, llevándose la lluvia, las naves enemigas... y a Deku.

Abre la boca para tomar una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto su cabeza sale del agua. Mira a todos lados, pero el océano está vacío y no hay señal de su barco, ni de sus hombres, ni de Deku. Todo está desolado a excepción de un pequeño bote de remos a pocos metros de allí.

Katsuki nada rápidamente en esa dirección, descubriendo que no tiene que esforzarse porque la marea lo impulsa por su propia voluntad. Descubre en el bote una cabellera rubia encima. Es Denki, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Denki, ¿qué sucedió? —Apenas la pregunta sale de sus labios, su amigo voltea para verlo con horror y comienza a gritar.

—¡No! ¡Estás muerto! ¡Te vimos morir!

—Pues estoy vivo. —Gruñe mientras alza sus manos hasta el borde del bote para impulsarse fuera del agua. La misma marea de antes lo impulsa y Katsuki cae sobre los tablones con un ruido sordo. ¿Qué demonios lo empujó? ¿El agua?

Aún con miedo en su rostro, Denki lo ayuda a incorporarse, pero al ver la parte inferior de su cuerpo, vuelve a gritar.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡¿Tú también?!

—¡Calla! ¡Estoy bien, creo que esto es obra de Deku! Dime, ¿dónde está?

Denki muerde sus labios para acallar su voz. Es alucinante que el pecho desnudo de su capitán no tenga ni un rasguño pese a que tuvo una espada enterrada ahí y que ahora tenga una gran aleta en lugar de piernas. Aleta que de forma inesperada empieza a emanar un extraño vapor y poco a poco deja caer todas sus escamas hasta que la extremidad se separa en las dos musculosas piernas de Katsuki.

—Así que esto es lo que le sucedía a Deku... —analiza detalladamente, sin mostrar algún recato al hallarse desnudo frente a su amigo, que cuando lo ve, se percata que tiene una gran palidez en su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Katsuki entonces baja la mirada hasta su regazo, donde yace un Eijiro herido e inconsciente debajo de una manta improvisada. Katsuki se alarma—. Dime, Denki. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Después que caíste al mar, los hombres se rindieron. —Dice, con la voz temblorosa—. Eijiro y yo tratamos de levantarles la moral, pero fue imposible. Cuando Todoroki desplegó a sus tropas, logramos escapar en este bote, pero se llevaron nuestro barco. Y Deku... él...

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Él saltó detrás de ti. No sé qué habrá pasado allá abajo, Katsuki, pero él salió solo del agua y se dejó capturar por Todoroki. Creímos que habías muerto y por eso él se dio por vencido.

—No morí... obviamente. —Katsuki trata de recordar lo que le dijo Deku antes de desmayarse, pero le es imposible. Apenas recuerda su rostro sonriente con la luz del sol a sus espaldas, como un ángel que baja del cielo para rescatarlo. Deku lo besó en los labios y después... todo es confuso.

—Órdenes, capitán...

Bakugô mira a Kirishima, que en ese momento abría los ojos. Con los labios ensangrentados y una fea herida en el hombro, su fiel Primer Oficial lo observa con los ojos llenos de determinación.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No puedes moverte!

Eijiro ignora el reclamo de Denki, sin apartar los ojos de Katsuki, que lo mira sorprendido y al mismo tiempo... agradecido.

Denki también lo mira, esperando una señal.

—Vamos a recuperar lo que nos pertenece. Vamos a reconstruir Stigia y tomar nuestro barco. Traeremos a nuestros hombres de vuelta, a Deku, y juntos haremos que Kastria arda en llamas. ¡Se arrepentirán del día en que me lo quitaron todo!

—Sí, capitán. —Gruñe el Primer Oficial mientras trata de incorporarse entre quejidos y protestas.

—Sí, capitán. —Responde Denki, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con su antebrazo. Dolor afuera, lo mejor es dejarse llevar por la ira que emana el cuerpo de su amigo y líder.

Katsuki mira el punto exacto del infinito. Esa línea que divide el cielo del mar. Con los dientes apretados se pone de pie, su convicción a flor de piel. El cielo se oscurece nuevamente, pero no llueve. El mar está revuelto y parece enojado, pero no hay olas. Katsuki siente esto con cada molécula de su cuerpo, como si todo fuese parte de los mismo, y de momento, entiende qué le hizo Deku.

No sólo le dio la habilidad de respirar en el agua, o de transformarse en mitad pez. Deku le otorgó el poder que Todoroki tanto desea. «El alma del mar».

Deku aceptó irse, porque confiaba que él lo rescataría.

Y lo hará.

Aunque Kastria arda en llamas y tenga que reconstruirla desde cero, Katsuki hará que todos paguen. Hará que rueguen. Y para Deku..., una promesa.

—Vigila el horizonte...

 _ **Fin**_.

* * *

.:·:.

.:·:. .:·:.

.:·:. **Epílogo**.:·:.

.:·:..:·:.

.:·:.

* * *

Se dice que quien ha vivido toda su vida encerrado, nunca deseará la libertad. Porque nadie desea lo que nunca ha conocido.

Eso, definitivamente, es la más vil de las mentiras.

Deku desea ser libre una vez más. Desea derribar las paredes y volver con el único que tiene permitido cautivarlo.

Pero le preocupa que Kacchan no haya sobrevivido. Pese a que el poder de su padre puede curar la herida más grave usando la energía del mar, no sabe si es capaz de revivir a alguien que ya ha muerto.

Así que, resignado, se deja caer en el suelo lodoso de aquella celda, sus ojos clavados en el agujero con barrotes que hace función de ventana. Ésta vez, Todoroki ha tenido la decencia de dejarle una cubeta con agua en el calabozo, que le cambian cada dos horas. Esto le provoca una sonrisa irónica e inconscientemente recuerda la noche que Kacchan lo rescató.

Cierra los ojos, centrándose en recordar el perfil centrado, los ojos serios y la barbilla angulosa. Con el rostro de Katsuki reproduciéndose en su cabeza, trata de quedarse dormido, pero un repentino temblor en el suelo lo hace levantarse.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

Los cimientos se sacuden, el techo de roca comienza a espolvorear y teme que la rústica construcción se le vaya a venir encima. Izuku se sostiene de la pared de barrotes mientras busca la raíz del problema, pero una repentina explosión lo manda a volar contra la pared de roca al otro lado de la celda.

Tose. Abre los ojos. Comprueba que no está herido. Trata de aclarar su mente en medio de la nube de polvo y una vez que está seguro de que no ha muerto, levanta la cabeza para apreciar a Todoroki en frente de él.

—¿Príncipe? —Pregunta sin vacilar, con confianza. Ahora que le ha traspasado a Katsuki ese poder que nunca pudo controlar, ya no tiene nada en su voz que pueda obligar, ni lastimar a nadie.

Extrañado, observa desde el suelo cómo el príncipe sale de la nube de polvo acompañado de un sujeto un poco más alto, que viste con una gruesa túnica negra y su cabeza cubierta por la capucha.

Debajo del halo de luz que viene de la ventana, la capucha le proyecta una sombra en el rostro, dejando todo en misterio a excepción de su abierta sonrisa. Izuku reconocería esa sonrisa donde sea.

—¿Kacchan?

—¿Quién más haría todo esto para rescatarte, _cara de pez_?

Izuku se levanta con el corazón afuera, corre a toda velocidad pasando de largo a un Todoroki hipnotizado para lanzarse a los brazos de Katsuki. El pirata lo recibe con los brazos extendidos y lo besa, levantándolo del suelo para no doblarse tanto.

—Creí que...

—Estamos. Encadenados. —Dice, marcando el tono exacto de convicción en cada palabra—. Así que no voy a permitir que ni la muerte nos separe. Me importa un carajo si estás de acuerdo o no.

Izuku asiente con fuerza, frenando el próximo beso de Katsuki con su mano para entregarle algo que ha estado guardando todo ese tiempo.

El Pendiente de Capitán.

El tritón sonríe mientras se lo coloca en la oreja al pirata.

—¿Cuál es el rumbo, capitán?

Katsuki lo mira intensamente, sin apartar su prepotente sonrisa.

—Ahora mismo, sólo quiero llevarte donde pueda hacerte chillar sin que nadie nos moleste. Me debes una noche de bodas.

—Me parece una excelente idea..., _Capitán_.

* * *

 _ ***Jolly Roger: Nombre por el que se conoce a las famosas banderas piratas.**_

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno. Después de semejante lectura (demasiado extensa) imagino que ya no quieren leer nada más, mucho menos las notas de la autora. En realidad, me sorprende que hayan llegado a este punto.**

 **Porque sí, lo admito. ¡Me pasé! No se supone que este One-Shot sería tan largo, pero así salió y traté de resumirlo tanto como pude, pero si lo hacía más, entonces afectaría la historia. ¡Y ya había quitado un montón de escenas! No tenéis idea de cuantas aventuras pasaron nuestros chicos a lo largo de esta historia, aventuras que tuve que quitar porque esto ya sería una biblia. Así que sólo dejé las escenas principales y las que creí eran las más importantes.**

 **En fin, extenso, pero me encantó escribirlo. Además de hacer las investigaciones correspondientes. Como por ejemplo, cuándo debería poner 'Príncipe' o 'Capitán' con mayúsculas o minúsculas.** _ **Jajaja**_ **. Parece tonto, pero tuve que estudiar sobre el tema.**

 **Además, adoré este universo. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un mundo totalmente creado por mí y menos de esa época. ¿Piratas y Sirenas? ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? Pero aquí estamos, y me encantó.**

 **Puede que se le hayan quedado muchas dudas por el camino, lo sé, no pude abarcarlo todo porque esto se haría interminable. Pero prometo hacerlo. Con más tiempo y en un futuro cercano, me gustaría hacer algunos especiales de esta historia para tocar esos agujeros en blanco. Además, me frustra no haber podido desarrollar mejor el romance de mis dos parejas favoritas.**

 **Así que os digo, gente. Pronto estaré devuelta en esta historia. Y lo hago por razones egoístas. No sé si les habrá gustado, tal vez nunca vuelvan, pero a mí me gustó tanto crear este universo, que necesito más de él. Por lo tanto,** _ **'egoístamente'**_ **escribiré más de esto.**

 **Y llegados al final de este testamento, sólo quiero saber una cosa.**

 **¿Qué os pareció? O.** **o** **?**


End file.
